Time is all it takes
by Babyright33
Summary: What happens when two people can't wait to be together...was time all it took for them to be happy together. Can any one fix or accept these problems that were created in the past? What about a pregnant teen?
1. Chaper 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own instant star, their characters, or any songs.**

Jude's pov

I was sleeping and I heard a knock at the door. I stirred in my bed then stopped and laid flat on my back as my eyes fluttered open. I sighed feeling really tired knowing I just went to bed like 20 minutes ago from my date with Spied.

"Come in" a said wearily in a groggily voice not knowing who to expect but to my surprise it was him just standing in my door way leaning against it.

I looked at him and then at my alarm clock that blinked 2:06 am and then back at him.

Why the hell is he here I'm trying to get over him and here he is standing in my door way to MY FREAKIN BED ROOM…wait I am over him damn it, this is total and complete bullshit…I…I need him to get out….NOW.

I start to move my mouth to talk but he shakes his head no and I can't talk all of a sudden.

I try but I can't talk. So I sit up in the middle of my bed and watch as he walks in, closes my door, locks it, and strides towards me slowly knowing my every thought.

Knowing I wanted to know why he was here when he didn't want me and shay to be together let alone kiss but he could play tonsil hockey with my sister and then date her while he's at it.

Knowing I wanted to know why he kissed me on my sixteenth birthday and made me take it back while handing my broken heart back too.

Knowing I wanted to know why he hated the fact that even though I went on the tour he wanted me to go on I started dating my best friend, Jamie.

Knowing I wanted to know why he didn't want me to be with Spied together by telling me not to be a Yoko to my own band but had to let me because he was still dating my sister and didn't want to admit things

Knowing I wanted to know why he hid his feelings for me while I gave mine to him head on like Patsy would say. Well, any ways I did and he didn't but why is he here now.

He stopped at the side of my bed and chuckled at the expression of my face. I was sad, embarrassed, and confused and he could see it. He didn't know why but he could see all of it.

I was sad because I really loved him and I'm still with Spied. We were together for so long I just accepted the fact that I could never fully love who I wanted too. I then let myself believe I was happy in just being loved instead of loving some one back.

I was embarrassed because the tang top I had on was the one with the ripped strap and since I hadn't done laundry this week half of my shirt was under my right breast as the left one hid it securely under the strap that was still there.

I was confused because I need to know why he was here and he knew it was time to tell me too but just hearing him chuckle took my breath away. I smiled and realized I did so I whipped it off my face as quickly as I could but to my dismay he seen it.

That's when he became more serious. He looked down and we both knew he was going to say what he came here to say. To say I was sacred would be an understatement.

He looked up at me then back down and sighed. I watched curiously know wanting to know what his heart was trying to push him to do.

He looked back up at me but this time his eyes locked with mine, "ummm…Jude I need to tell you something….before it's too late" he quickly added.

I was now shocked Tommy was actually trying to be truthful to me about his feeling for me…I think.

I panicked I had to stop him what would happen if he says what I think he wants to say. I don't think I could handle what I did next. I couldn't handle what my heart would tell me to do because I know my mind would let me do it.

I had to, I started to ramble, "How did you get in here, what are you doing, why are you doing this now when-" He cut me off.

"Jude if I don't get this out I don't think I could live…you mean to much to me" He said in a whisper and then looked down ashamed at himself.

I couldn't help it; I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him down on the bed with me not really thinking about how big it was.

As soon as he fell down his body was half way on top of mine and my hormones started to get antsy feeling the electric spark. I looked into his big blue eyes and he started to speak again.

I could smell the cologne he was wearing and sniffed in the intoxicating smelling knowing he was probably smelling the vanilla shampoo I always wear.

I took my hands and put them through his chocolaty brown hair not really aware of my actions. Knowing I feely shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it.

"Jude I lo-" This time I cut him off.

Not only did I know what he was about to say, I didn't want him to say it. I did but not now it wasn't the timing so I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his.

I tired to just kiss him without meaning but something happened. As soon as his lips touched mine it was like I was struck with lighting.

His hands started to creep to my sides and start to rub up and down but I couldn't stop them I didn't want to stop them.

My hand traveled down to his bulge in his pants that I had just created and roughly rubbed him and he grew harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star, their characters, or any songs

Two minutes later of deep kissing, cloths were being pulled apart every where and both Tommy's and Jude's cloths were every where. Both of them forgetting about their prior relationships that they've been in faithful till now and doing what their hearts wanted since she won instant star.

Tommy started to kiss Jude every where starting from her neck leavening wet sloppy kisses there and going down to her breast and letting his tongue grazed over each nipple making them pop.

He continued his tour all the way down to her stomach sticking his tongue into her belly button swirling it around then continuing his journey down lightly kissing her southern lips.

Jude didn't know what to do. Tommy's actions were making her loose control. She grabbed the sheets tightly in her fist trying to loosen the tension of not having Tommy inside of her but it wasn't working, she had to let him know even though the sensation she was feeling was like a dream.

"Tommy….Please…I…I need you inside of me…now" she said between pants.

Tommy heard the magical words he quickly kissed up her body back to her lips. Jude deepened the kiss and felt him hover over her.

Tommy grabbed his rock hard length and guided it to Jude's entrance rubbing it against her now soaked folds.

"Tommy please" Jude moaned again as her back arched. She couldn't take his teasing.

Ever since she was put into the studio with him all there was was teasing and sexual tension between them and nether of them never could get it away.

That's when Tommy remember he hadn't got a condom, so he got up little and tried to reached his pants but had no luck since they were thrown. So he started to get up.

Jude seen that he started to get up and didn't want him to realize what he was doing with her was wrong and apologize and leave so she pulled him back to her. She turned them around so he was beneath her and grabbed his hands intertwining them together and pulled them over his head.

Tommy knew, if he wanted to, that he could move his hands but he let her do what she wanted forgetting what he was doing liking the way she wanted to take control even though she was so innocent and timid. He knew it wasn't her first time but this was special for both of them.

As soon as she brought their hands above his head he couldn't help but latch his mouth onto Jude left breast making her groan.

He wanted to remember this forever, she was so different from all the other girls but due to their situation they couldn't act on their feeling…well he couldn't.

Jude lifted her self up and slammed down on his length making him moan this time. She wanted to tease him back, so she moved back and forth slowly knowing he was getting fed up with it.

Soon enough Tommy turned them around pulling completely out of her and slammed back in her.

"Ohhhh…Tommy" left Jude's lips in a whisper.

"Jude…god Jude your so tight" he managed to get out quietly.

Thrusting in and out. In and out. In and out. Their skin slapping together while their hips grinding back and forth, both of them loving the feeling of being whole together.

Thrusting in faster and deeper now with each push he finally hit her g-spot making her mind float in totally ecstasy. She knew she couldn't scream so she bit down Tommy's left shoulder.

"ahhhh" he groaned trying not to yell. Even though it hurt like hell it made him more aroused then he could ever be growing more harder in Jude.

Jude felt him grow harder and she started to feel her release coming so she kissed him and then bit his lip. He started to thrust out of rhythm as he started to trickle in her.

With in seconds and three more pushes in her they both climaxed as her juices flowed from her all over him while he shot warm liquid into her. They smiled and kissed each other then breaking the kiss so they could catch their breath.

Tommy collapsed on Jude's sweating chest. Tommy smiled against her breast, looked up at her and said the three words he had wanted to say ever since he came in Jude's bedroom.

When Sadie told him she loved him before falling asleep next to him he started to realize he really didn't love her. Better yet he only started a relationship with her hoping she could replace Jude being her sister but she didn't and she never could.

"I love you" Tommy said then kissed above her breast kissing her heart.

Jude looked into his eyes and all she seen is love she couldn't help but feel so loved and wanted some thing she hasn't felt in a long time. She decided to let him know how she felt again but this time it seemed so different saying it back. This time he said it first, he actually said it which he never really said at all.

"Tommy, I love you too"

A tear dripped down her face and he whipped it away with the pad of his thumb.

Tommy knew what she said was true. She told him all the time but this time it seemed like she forgave him for the unspeakable things he had ever done to her to hide the feelings he had for her. Like this time when they said it the world stopped just for them and he couldn't be more happier then they feeling he was feeling now.

He looked back up at Jude and kissed her senseless and she responded as soon as his lips touched her telling him she didn't regret this at all even though they might a little later.

Without moving from the spot he was in he lifted Jude up, grabbed the blankets and sheets, and then draped it over them and rested his head back on her chest. Jude took her arms and wrapped them around Tommy's neck and they both feel into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude woke up to a knock on the door, well more like loud punched knocks on her door.

She smiled as she seen the sleeping figure on top of her and realized who ever was on the other side of the door would see him or wake him up so she yelled as quietly as she could not to wake Tommy but so the person on the other side of the door would hear her.

"Who is it?"

"Jude?" Sadie called

Jude tensed up, she was in bed with her sister boyfriend while she was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah what's the matter?" she asked hearing the worry and frustration in her voice when she called her name.

"Jude I….this is a little embarrassing but I was going to... sleep with Tommy... I told him I love him but he didn't say it back so I pretended to fall asleep and he left but I feel asleep right after….but I don't remember hearing the front door open and close…and his car is still here." She said through sniffles now.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something" Jude said a little too fast because Tommy started to stir on top off her and she smiled then quickly frowned.

"Maybe?...Well when he comes back tell him I'll be in the shower because he left his cell phone and if I don't get in there now I'll be late for work and fired…since I'm not famous like you two are" Sadie said a little more happily.

"Okay Sadie, will do" Jude yelled this time.

Jude sighed and just as she did Tommy's eye popped open and looked at her, he was afraid she would run off or hit him or some thing but she didn't. She was smiling but she couldn't help it she was in bed with the man she was in love with.

Tommy tried to speak but he couldn't. He wanted to tell her he was going to brake up with Sadie to be with her but could he really do that just as easy and fast as it sounded.

Jude seen the contemplating look in his eyes as he was thinking of what to do next so she blurted out words before she could think about them.

"Tommy you don't regret this right? You won't make me take it back?" Jude asked tentatively as tons of tears threatened to fall.

She couldn't help it but Tommy was known to run away from all his problems. She tried to look every where but him but he grabbed her chin in his hand and turned it twords him.

"Jude I love you….but-" Jude cut him off.

"Tommy I know this isn't my first time but please don't make me take it back, I love you so much, I dreamed of this, me and you together…happy, god, I never been so happy-" Tommy cut Jude off.

"Me too" he simply said and Jude was taken back by this.

"You too?" She questioned in shock.

"Yeah, me too, I wish we could stay together forever Jude" The Tommy looked down.

Jude realized why he did but she didn't speak she needed him to say what he was going to say because she didn't have the heart to say it even though she knew it was true. She didn't wan it to be like that but for now it would have to.

Tommy sat up and Jude soon followed he grabbed his shirt and her underwear and gave it to her. She put it on silently; she knew he wanted her to keep it so she would remember it but also because he had a change of cloths in Sadie's room.

Tommy looked around and put on his boxers and wife beater than sat back down on Jude's bed to say what was needed to be said. Not really wanting to say it he killed some time by gathering his things he had brung over and put them over his back then faced Jude.

"Jude, right now isn't the best time to be together. I'm jail bait for god sakes. I'm with your sister and your with Spied. Right now isn't our time" He stopped because she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy, please don't go. Stay please, don't leave me" she sobbed out.

He walked towards the bed and pulled her up to him. He hugged her and kissed her fully on the lips telling her he didn't want this either but both of them knew it was for the best, for their future. So both of them could be together, forever.

He broke the kiss and finished before Sadie got out the shower so he could go and sneak back into the room since he didn't really have all his cloths with him.

"Jude" he said tentivaly

She looked up at him and smile wearily.

"We'll be together soon I promise, I don't regret any of this, and I'm never going to run away from you, you got it?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Got it…I love you, i always will okay" She said back kissed him lightly on the lips knowing she won't be able to do that for a long time and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, you know that, no matter what happens i'll stick by your side and protect you okay" he said as he looked deep into her big blue eyes. Jude just nodded.

Jude knew he would keep his word and knew soon thier time would come but she didn't know how every thing would play out. Even with a little more time she would still be his artist and he would still be her producer. She would still have to see Spiederman in her back up band every day and she would still see sister you will probably be heart broken over Tommy and be pissed off at her. But she just knew he wouldn't lie to her and she was glad of that.

As soon as they let go of each other her phone went off. They both looked at it and Tommy frowned seeing Spied's name appear. She kissed him again.

"No one's made love to me like you did (at that Tommy smirked) now get out" Jude smiled and fumbled back on thebed feeling a little sore.

Tommy's smirk never left his face, "Like any one could compare...I see your a little stiff there" he laughed at her face she made.

Jude grabbed a pillow and it hit him in the head.

"I wouldn't be talking lil Tommy q" she said as she soon smirked back at his facial expression.

"Your gonna pay for that" she laughed hard and he was confused.

"No, i think you're gonna pay for that bit mark i left you" she said as her laughter subsided.

"Ha.ha (he turned to leave) I would like to say something else but i wouldn't want to ruin the look on your face when Speid asks you where you got all of those hickeys around you neck" and with that Tommy walked out of Jude's room and back to Sadie's layer.

Jude gasped, "That little bitch, why do i love him so much" then she realized her phone was still ringing. She regretfully picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you...you never asnwered my question"

Jude froze. She had forgot all about the last night before Tommy showed up in her room.

"Spied...I don't know"

"How do you not? We're been together for almost a year now"

"It's not that easy, that's a big step...marrige?"

"Yeah and i love you...don't you love me?"

"Spied i do...it's...it's just-"

"What Jude? What? You're in love with some one else right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Right when Tommy got into Sadie's room he sunk onto her bed and looked around.

He sighed deeply, this was not the bed he wanted to be in yet alone wake up in the morning.

"I'mma fucking idiot" he said to himself.

"I hope not" Sadie said as she walked in with only a towel wrapped around her and her hair dripped wet from coming out of the shower.

She came over to Tommy and kissed him lightly knowing he only made-out with her certain times but other times he stops the kiss or even turns his head when she goes to kiss him.

She tensed at her kiss and she wondered what happened when he was gone. She knew if she was going out with some one else she would break up with them faster than they could say by but he was lil Tommy q the boy of her dreams and she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to let go of the hottest boy in Canada over some stupid little kisses and no sex.

"What's the matter?" Saide asked Tommy watching as her was deep in thought.

"I don't know but some thing feels off like I forgot something"

"Ohhh what does it have to do with?"

"That's just it I have no idea…well I'm going to take a shower"

I thought popped in Sadie's head since she didn't get the night she desired, "Want any company?" she asked hopeful.

"Ummm no thanks. I'll just be in and out."

"Are you sure because I can make it worth your wild" she said in a seductive voice as she made her way over to her bed and climbed her way on Tommy and straddled his lap.

Tommy grabbed her hips and couldn't help notice how much they curved way to much and how Jude's where the perfect size for him. He kissed her and couldn't help but think Jude's kisses had more passion no matter how much he put into it. He broke the kiss and looked into Sadie's green eye's and couldn't help but miss the deep blue eyes he starred into when he woke up that same morning. He turned them around and lightly kissed her one more time and got up.

"I really should be taking that shower if we all need to be to work at noon you know"

"What?"

"What?"

"I have to go to work in twenty minutes?" she said as she was starting to get dress.

"Oh well, but I really need to get into the shower" he said trying to escape her room now, he couldn't take she wasn't Jude.

He wondered what brought him to this conclusion that Sadie would even compare to Jude any ways.

"Well make sure Jude's done first or she'll take hours in there knowing no one else has to go" she laughed uncomfortable.

"Okay will do" with that he slipped out of her room and went to the bathroom. Her put his ear up to the door and her Jude singing a song he never heard before.

"I held you in my arms last night, I dreamed we were riding on a star, I kissed you and the sun began to shine, In dreams I can do anything, It seems like I'm on my own, It feels like I'm losing it all, White lines" and Tommy opened the door.

"Sadie can you please close the door, it's to cold" Jude whined.

"As you wish, Ms.Harrison" Tommy said.

"Tommy what are you doing in here your wishing for a death certificate"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Not me…Sadie has a black belt" she said as she pulled the curtain over to the side showing her wet naked body. Tommy smirked.

"Is there any room in there for one more?" he asked as one eye brow rose up to meet his forehead.

"Not if Sadie is still here, there isn't"

"I can arrange that, you better keep that water warm for when I come back." He said as he opened the door and ran to Sadie's room knowing she had to be at work in ten more minutes basically the time to drive down there.

"Are you leaving any time soon?" he asked anxious.

"Yeah…now why?" she asked a little hurt he wanted her to go for some reason.

"No reason….I guess I was just asking"

"Yeah what ever…Are you still taking me out for our lunch break?"

"I don't think I can today…Jude needs me. We can reschedule right?"

"Where are going to take her?"

"Some where nice but not to fancy. Some thing she'll feel comfortable in, I guess/" This broke Sadie's heart. She told Jamie once they always choose each other but why did she think she was any different? Maybe her sister changed him not her.

Tommy was a little skeptical that maybe just maybe she was on to him and Jude about last night. He was sure they didn't make any noise and he was defiantly sure she lied through her teeth to save his ass but then he remembered he didn't know exactly what she had told Sadie. Holy shit.

Sadie started to get angry and wanted to yell at him about something, anything she could. She knew if she did he would apologize over and over again to her in till she forgave him and wait hand and foot on her just to make sure she really did.

"Exactly where were you this morning?"

Tommy thought for a moment and then answered, "Outside. You know you don't have to keep tabs on me, Got it?"

"No I don't. How come every time Jude needs you, you go to her but when I do you can't or don't have time for me?"

"Where is this coming from? Is this from early this morning?"

"And I told you I loved you…and…and you just left"

"Loves a strong word you know"

"Yeah and we've been dating for a year and some weeks no and you still don't love me. Why can't you just take me here now, make love to me the way I always imagined when you were on television or when I spaced off listening to your boy attack cd?"

"That's just it Sadie I'm not just some pretty boy. I don't shack my ass for the public any more. I don't want attention; I want to be left alone. My life isn't about fame any more and I'm glad it isn't but the tabloids just love me and I ended up in them all the time."

"So what? What does this have to do with you or me?"

"That's just it Sadie, if I didn't have my face and this perfect hair you wouldn't be interested. If I never have become famous this Tommy wouldn't even make it past your door."

"That's not true"

"It's not? Then why do we argue every minute of the day behind the scenes but when we're in front of the camera's you can't help but act as if we have the perfect relationship then act like the fight never happened."

"Because I forgive and forget"

"Sadie I don't want to live another second of my life like this"

"You know what I don't have time for this. You can't turn this argument on me. Maybe you should take some time and decided what you want…or who?"

As she finished Sadie stomped out the house and headed for her car pissed off beyond belief. She knew him and her sister had this weird bond but didn't think it was Tommy to. She knew Jude had feeling for Tommy but didn't think Tommy would act on his feelings due to the situation they were in and now it's like all her plans back fired on her.

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. Was she giving him a choice...Again?


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy's pov

Why did she always give her a choice knowing I always pick her and buy her stuff to shut up? Maybe that's what she wants me to do. I mean who wouldn't want gifts and stuff; she quit the gold digger kind of like Portia. She always said she loved me but she really didn't and if she did then who cares because I never loved her like that any ways. I just married her for my career.

What if I broke it off with her this time? I kind of don't care what happens any more. I just don't. Waking up with Jude made me think about so many things that I pushed away and buried for so long. Maybe.

Could it be this easy? Would it be this easy to dump Sadie? To get what my heart wanted for the longest time ever since I took her to the pier. Even when I knew all those time to break up with her even if Jude wasn't ready I could have but didn't in fear of Jude herself.

I herd Jude call my name and I smiled knowing this is where I belonged in her arms, in her thoughts all day every day. Waking up in her bed on top of her perfect body. To hear my name coming from her lips when I take her over the edge. To be with her and only her for the rest of my life as Mrs.dotoui. There's nothing else I have ever wanted.

I walked back to the bathroom only to see Jude coming out of it. I knew she was feed up with waiting. Any other girl would wait until I came back, all night if the had to. But Jude was different…is different. She got out because she wanted to, she made her own rules and I loved her because of it.

"Sorry you took to long" she apologized even though I didn't expect that and I didn't except that. I wanted her now. She didn't even care to wrap a towel around her self. She was baiting me and I knew it.

She looked so damn sexy wet all over, blond wet hair dripping down tapping her butt lightly since she let it grow. Just seeing her like that maybe me want to take her now and I was going to get my way no matter what.

I reached for her wrist and pulled her towards me. Her breath hitched in her throat as my hands soon then grabbed her butt firmly into my grasp causing her pelvis to push against my hardening member.

"You see what you do to me, You make me crazy. I'm crazy about you" I growled.

She seen it in my eyes and I watched as her eyes pooled dark blue and full of lust and passion. At that time I would take her.

I pulled her bare leg on one of the sides of my hips and turned us around so her body was pressed on the bathroom door securely under mine right in the middle of the hall way. Just looking in her eyes made me crazy and yearn for her softness to be all around me.

She grabbed my pants and slide them down as I pulled my shirt off me. I grabed her waist and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. With out any words I slide into her not waiting for anything needing her so badly.

In and out. In and out. In and out. I put both my hands on the door behind her to braces my self. I felt her squeeze my member. I took my right hand and with my thumb a pressed down on her clit. She screamed and came leading me to cum to spilling my warm liquids into her.

We stood there for a while that almost seemed like hours when it was really only a good amount of minutes. I looked at her face and she had her eyes closed like she was remembering this moment.

"Open your eyes girl"

She looked at me and kissed me. It started to deepen when we both herd keys in the front door. She quickly broke the kiss and grabbed my stuff off the floor as she pushed me into Sadie's room and through my cloths into my hands,

"Well Quincy close the door and get dressed fast"

Then she tiptoed into her room and slowly and quietly closed her door behind her.

"Jude? I'm home" her dad said and I sighed. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude dressed as fast as she could and Tommy went in her room already dressed. As soon as Tommy got dressed he ran into Jude's room as soon as she picked up her shirt.

She was about to put on her shirt when she felt his hands gently on her stomach.

She stopped what she was doing and thinking as she felt them dance across her skin as if he was feeling the softness of it. He pulled her back against his chest and held her swaying side to side.

"Jude please don't forget how much I love you okay. I know it's been so hard for me to tell you and long but I really do okay" Tommy said quietly against her ear.

"Jude, Honey?" he said as he walked into an empty living room.

"Be right there in a second dad" she yelled and turned around in Tommy's arm.

'I wish I could stay here forever. I wish we could just forget about our situation. I mean I don't care at all but he's right we need to wait, but for how long. I don't think I could wait to long. I mean how much Time does it take' Jude thought as she looked up into Tommy's eyes.

"Jude where are you?"

Jude yelled back quickly, "I'm in my room I'll be down in a little bit okay"

She looked back at Tommy and slightly smiled.

"I..I..love you too just don't give it up, keep me right there (she pointed to his heart) right in there forever" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Tommy wiped the tear off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb and grabbed her face with both hand and kissed her lips fully.

They both knew how much they loved each other and how much each other cared but the only thing that was making it hard for them is time and they wanted so badly to beat it even though they had no control over it.

"Jude?" Stuart asked again and Jude sighed.

"Wait dad okay… I'm getting dressed." He yelled again

Jude looked at Tommy with big sad eyes the both knew this was going to hurt really bad but they both had to live it and do it.

Jude felt a pang in her heart and she knew this feeling was gong to be her best friend for a long time but how much could she take. She needed to know and as soon as her dad left she would find out.

She grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him to the bathroom flushed the toilet and pushed him out the bathroom, "You were using the bathroom, now out" she said as she motioned him down the stairs.

Jude sighed and grabbed her hair in her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. 'What am I going to do, I'm sixteen almost seventeen though but in love with my sister's boyfriend who happens to be my producer who I work for while I'm still dating my lead guitarist Spied…What a life'

Tommy walked down the stairs and greeted Mr. Harrison.

"Hey Mr. Harrison" Tommy said with a nervous smile

"Hello, why exactly were you up there and where is Jude?" He asked a like confused

"I needed to use the bathroom really quick while Jude was getting ready doing what ever girls do, I guess" Tommy answered flatly.

"That's it?" he asked sensing there was some thing more going around

"Umm yeah" he said a little to quickly

Stuart just starred at him while he looks nervous as hell. He wondered why he was so scarred and nervous but didn't want to question it at all.

"Want some coffee, you look like you hard night?" Stuart asked Tommy seeing his daughter was probably going to make them late like she always does.

"Yeah that would be great" he said, at least he could sip some coffee instead of stand in front of Jude's dad scarred as hell and having to answer every question he asked right off the bat. Plus he didn't get his morning coffee yet any ways.

They made their way into the kitchen and waited for Jude. Jude came running down the stairs and seen an empty room with her dad's book bag on the coffee table and heard voices in the kitchen.

Jude made her way into the kitchen and hugged her dad lightly then walked and stood near Tommy.

Stuart watched as his daughter walked over to Tommy and stood next to him as if they were together for years because he stood up and motioned for her to sit down.

When she did he got a cup of coffee for her and put the things she like in it perfectly then gave it to her and leaned against the counter right next to her.

Stuart was confused beyond belief. He wondered if they acted like this every day but he had to get back to work soon so he had to tell Jude what he came to tell her and leave.

"Jude how are you doing?" He asked happily now

"Good…Dad what's up, I know that face?" she asked as she frowned sensing some thing was about to go down. If only she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

"Then why are you frowning?" he asked a bit amused.

"…Because you are totally up to something" she replied back in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tommy just stood there knowing fully what was going on but he knew he couldn't tell Jude yet. I would hurt him to much now if he did after the night they just shared.

Last night he went into her room to tell her he loved her and that was it before he went on tour but they got caught up being together and he was glad they did.

He laughed and smiled hugely, "A tours what's up" he said excited.

Jude's eyes lit up with complete joy and she jumped in the air. Stuart shook Tommy's hand as she did. As soon as their hands broke apart Jude grabbed both their necks and squeezed them tight.

Both men reaction was to wrap one of their hands around her back with the same joy.

Stuart wrapped his hands on the middle of her back expecting him to wrap his hand above his but to his surprised Tommy's hand didn't.

His leaned half on her waist line and half on her but and his daughter felt completely comfortable. She didn't jump or pull away at all. Not only did this anger Stuart this confused him also. What happens between these two that every one around them accepts?

Jude let go of them and tried to calm down from being so excited. Another tour already, I mean yeah she had one more song to go on her Second album but she had just kind of came back from her first and that one.

"What happens in your Studio?" Stuart asked curiousity getting the best of him.

"Recording of course" Tommy says like its nothing

"No, I mean, what happens in YOUR studio, between you two" He asked again.

Tommy froze in place. What kind of answer was he looking for?

"Dad please can you stop asking Tommy weird questions? He just answered you didn't he?" she asked pleaded her father to drop what ever he might be thinking about Tommy.

"Jude I asked him not you" he said in a firm voice

"And what do you want to hear dad? Some thing out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah because you two look like a married couple. You two are too comfortable with each other and I don't like it at all" he said angry

"I'm dating Spied dad and he's dating Sadie doesn't that ring a bell in your ears?" she asked annoyed.

"Well then I'll ask you because that's not the best excuse" he yelled now frustrated

"Excuse? We record my music, didn't Tommy just tell you that?" Jude yelled back

"Yeah but I don't believe that's all that happens" he said like he knew exactly what was going on now

Jude's eyes popped open as her eyebrows fused together, "Are you serious this is what this-" Jude stopped and breathed.

"Dad can't you just be happy for me. I'm telling you nothing happens that's not suppose to happen in that studio, we act professional" She said sadly.

After Jude said that silence over took them and Tommy decided to break it, "We should go out to eat and celebrate it over lunch" He said even though he already had planned it.

Stuart looked at Jude and sighed, "I'm sorry I can't…I need to get back to work. Darius pulled me out for a couple of hours just to discuss the tour and tell you about it" he said flatly.

Stuart sat up and grabbed his bag and started for the living room as soon as the door closed she thought of something and ran for him leaving Tommy in the kitchen.

"Dad wait" she called after him

Stuart dropped his bag on the coach and turned to look at a sad Jude.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"How long?" she replied

"How long what?" he was confused, Did she mean how long he knew or something else. He was wishing it was the something else.

"How long is my tour?" she asked looking at him sad and confused on to what he was thinking about.

"It a small one around Toronto, it's in one week but the tours in six" he replied relieved there really is nothing going on between his daughter and Tommy.

"And dad" she sadi as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously

Jude grabbed him into a hug, "I love you", Jude kissed him on the cheek and shooed him out the door to work.

As soon as she heard his car door close, his engine start, and him zoom down the street she walked slowly to the kitchen and hugged Tommy tight.

"Sorry about that…don't hate me" she pleaded

Tommy laughed at her and kissed her head, "Now why would I hate you?"

Tommy just wanted her to laugh and realized what she had just said was the stupidest thing she could have ever asked him but she started to ramble on about things he could hate her for that to him were really stupid. That's when he heard her say Spied asked her to marry him he stopped her.

"What did you…what did you just say Jude?" he asked a little angered at Spied not Jude.

Jude put a hand over her mouth to clamp it shut. 'Did I just really say that out loud? Oh god there's going to be some serious stare downs and issue for the next few days'

At the same time Stuart realized he forgot his bag on the couch at the house so he turned around to get back to the house quickly. He ran to the front door and found it still opened.

'Maybe Jude and Tommy were about to leave' Stuart thought as he walked quietly in the living room and hearing yelling between Jude and Tommy. He grabbed his bag swung it over his shoulders and listened to what was being said.

"Jude what did you just say?" he yelled at her really upset.

"You know what I said Tommy okay" she said trying to match the loudness of his voice

"Jude…why would you…Don't ruin your life" he yelled confused and not to sure of what to say.

Tommy was at a loss for words. He felt so many things he never felt before but the one that bothered him the most was jealously. How could he be so jealous of Vincent? He was way better than that punk in every way. Yeah he could probably play the guitar better then him but he could still play. This wasn't happening it couldn't be.

He started to think of every thing that happened last night and looked in Jude's eyes. He seen confusion and anger and he wondered which one was which and he hoped it was the confusion.

Jude stood there silently not knowing what to say then she remember every thing that happened last and looked into Tommy's eyes and said, "I didn't say….


	8. Chapter 8

Jude stood there silently not knowing what to say then she remember every thing that happened last and looked into Tommy's eyes and said, "I didn't say yes exactly…I just said I would think about it" she said as normal as she could get her voice.

She felt embarrassed she wanted to hide under a rock. She didn't know exactly how to break it off with her lead guitarist who she had just slept with and told she loved him. She knew that if she had there would have been major problems at G-major and she knew she couldn't. She felt horrible she had to cheat on him and use him in such ways she was right now but it didn't matter Tommy was still with her sister so he couldn't say any thing. Or so she thought.

She continued, "But what does it matter anyways, afraid I'll beat your record" she said arrogantly as she inwardly cringed because she knew she hit a soft spot for Tommy.

Tommy's anger hit the roof. He couldn't believe Jude just said that.

"Jude don't start on that" he said through clenched teeth.

"Why not Tommy? Huh? Afraid to let any more feelings out other the the (she made quotations with her fingers) love you feel for me?"

"I am letting feeling out okay" he said

"Yeah, and every time you do you close back up so badly it take weeks to even attempt to open you up…so it's only a matter of time" she scoffed

Jude started to get more angered by the second but had no clue why she was acting this way. Maybe because she rather leave him hating him the actually feeling happy then leaving and hurting more.

Stuart couldn't believe what he was hearing but e had to know where this conversation was going. He checked his watch and mentally told himself five more minutes and I'm gone.

"Jude…I made a mistake okay…But…But..you can't get married to him…you're…you're…(he thought for a good excuse then it hit him)…You're way way way way way too young to get married."

Stuart smiled he was glad Tommy said that because he couldn't agree any more better with him. He hoped Tommy got it through her head that she couldn't get engaged, married, or anything that has to do with those sort of things until she was at least twenty-five. Yeah twenty-five was great for him. He defiantly didn't want to have grand kids to soon.

"I can make my own mistakes okay"

Tommy snorted, "Says who?"

Jude gritted her teeth, "Me, got it"

Tommy rolled his head back…He didn't understand why she would say yes or want to say yes in the first place. Did she really love spied? Did she love spied the same as much as him or more?

"No, I don't got you at all…you can't just get married now"

"That doesn't mean I can't say yes to him and get married later you know" smiled at him and started to walk to the kitchen door and leave when she heard him speak again so she turned to look at his face.

"Well even if that's true you still can't yes anyways" Tommy smirked and this got Jude furious.

"Why not?" Jude said steaming trying not to yell any louder than they already were through their whole conversation

She couldn't believe he was actually smirking. She couldn't take the fact that he thought he was so important to her even though he was. She just hated how cocky he came to be some times but mostly when she was mad.

Stuart thought that was satisfying and that Tommy would talk her out of it but he still had questions about the so called love and feelings she was talking about and he was going to get answers before any thing could get out of hand. He ran to his car jumped in and dove off missing the last bit of the conversation that would have made him go crazy.

"Because Jude…(his voice and eyes got softer)…You don't love him"

Jude looked every where but his eyes. The conversation turned way to fast and she felt like she couldn't keep up, or maybe she didn't want to. She couldn't look into his eyes or she knew the ground she stood would melt away. She didn't know what to do or say but her voice came out of no where to her.

"Yeah I do" she said as she kept avoiding eye contact trying to keep her voice as strong as she could.

She couldn't do it. One look and she knew she would be over there making out with him and she couldn't risk it. What were they doing here together, talking about this. Every thing was wrong and they both knew it but still it was happening and they couldn't stop this fate because in both of their hearts the wanted it so bad.

"No….no you don't" he said.

Tommy started to walk towards Jude and she couldn't move her feet for some reason so she kept avoiding his eyes. He knees became week as his presence was too close to her, in her opinon but to Tommy it wasn't close enough.

"I know" she managed I little above a whisper.

"Jude" he asked

He need to tell her something important and he could only say it if she looked at him. He needed her to see how serious he was about the situation. How much he really loved her but most importantly how important she was. She was the girl who changed him in some way even if he was dating Sadie. He only did it to protect his heart his father had tried to take away a long time ago but instead ripe It in three.

Jude sniffled, she didn't know why but out of no where she had started crying. She didn't know out of happiness or sadness but the tear continued to stroll down her cheek taking their time.

"Jude look at me" Tommy pleaded.

Jude looked in his eyes and seen pure love which caused her to cry even more.

"You can't say yes because he can't love you like I do. You can't say yes because (He soft was barely above a whisper) because when I ask my normal, my best friend, my true love, my soul mate to marry me…you…you Jude…have to say yes because I never loved some one as much as I ever loved you before. I couldn't go a day with out you and make it through…don't you get it Jude? Don't you get it?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't say yes because he can't love you like I do. You can't say yes because (He soft was barely above a whisper) because when I ask my normal, my best friend, my true love, my soul mate to marry me…you…you Jude…have to say yes because I never loved some one as much as I ever loved you before. I couldn't go a day with out you and make it through…don't you get it Jude? Don't you get it?"

Jude looked down and started to sob and all Tommy could do was hold her because he didn't know what else to do. After a while the tears subsided and he picked up her chin and looked back into her eyes and surprisingly seen tears of sadness instead of happiness.

"Jude?" he questioned not really knowing the battle she's trying to conquer or for who.

"Jude…What's the matter?"

Jude looked down and away from him afraid he was going to hate her for her answer. She loved him so much but she didn't know what to do if things got out of hand and he gave up on them, ignored his heart, and never looked back.

"Would you be mad if I said my heart tells me I believe you but my head tells me you don't truly mean that, that this time is timed… Am I stupid to rely on my head then my heart?.... because it's been broken so many times before I wait till it's broken again just because I know it's gonna happen" Jude said in a whisper.

Tommy held her tighter to himself and wished she hadn't said that. He wished she could just believe him because he had said it but he knew she couldn't.

"Jude, how can I make you believe me?" Tommy said a little frustrated.

"I…I don't know, Tommy…I just don't know" Jude said as she sighed and pulled out of the embraced.

"Jude?" he called after her as she walked into the living room.

Jude turned around, "What?"

"Let me take you out…to celebrate your tour" he said with a little hope in his voice.

Jude looked down and blushed then looked up with a big smile, "I guess" she said as she didn't care.

Tommy smiled after seeing Jude not only smile but blush. Maybe things won't be so bad. All he needs to do is prove to her that he means everything he said and he gonna do just that and before she leave for her tour.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we go" Tommy said as he let go of Jude's hand and strode to the door pushed open for Jude.

Jude walked through and blushed and Tommy smirked at how cute she was.

Jude and Tommy walked into G-Major and headed for Studio A with huge smiles on till they heard Jude's name being called. Jude turned around to face a Spied with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey dude"

Jude scowled at him.

"I mean Jude" he said and hugged her as she attentively hugged him back. She knew Tommy was watching her and she didn't want to make Spied think she was going to say yes to the proposal but she couldn't just break up with him now. She did just tell him she loved him then slept with him.

'Why did I sleep with him last night and why did I have to lie and tell him I loved him. I mean I love him but not as a boyfriend, more like, like family' she asked her self while she hugged Spied and internally shuddered.

"Hey do you wanna go to the movies with Wally, Kyle, and Me tonight?" he asked hopeful as he put him arm around her shoulder and guided her to the couch in the middle of g-major.

Jude shut her eyes tight and opened them and replied hoping he would believe her. She then knew Spied could never amount to Tommy in any way.

"I don't know if I can, I have something I have to do. Maybe next time?" she asked hopeful.

Spied sighed and replied, "Yeah next time"

There was an awkward silence as the starred in different places of the room until Spied broke the silence and asked her, "Hey did you find out about the tour yet?"

Jude thought that was a stupid question but thought that was the only way the akward silence would disappear, "Yeah I can't wait"

This gave Spied an idea. He got up from the couch and grabbed onto both of Jude's hand and pulled her up to him as their bodies mushed together and pulled her to Studio C, shut the blinds, and locked the door.

Jude's eyes grew as she caught on towhat he wanted to do, "Spied what are you doing?" she asked in a little voice.

"I think you know" he replied as he quickly came to her and whispered in her ear, "If we hurry we can have a little quickie in here and we can have another one after break if we eat fast" he whispered now sounding more huskily at the end.

Jude instinctively pushed him off and rushed to the door with so much anger he thought she was going to explode.

"No i don't think so"

She unlocked the door and opened it a crack when she felt Spied roughly grab Jude's arm and turn her around.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him not knowing the door was slightly ajar.

"What the hell?" he questioned. "You're the one running away from me" he said in a normal and confused voice.

Jude's face quickly turned a dark shade of red as she tried not to rip and tear him limb from limb, "Do I look like a type of girl who enjoys quickies when ever or where ever I am?" she loudly spat out sounding like a roar.

Every one looked towards the door to Studio C.

"Do I look like a piece of candy you can have when you want it?" she asked still fuming mad.

"Yeah, a matter of fact you do" He yelled not really caring if she didn't like it or not. Sure the were young but she was so beautiful and her voice was so angelic he didn't want her to dump him and he would never let her go.

"What…what" she yelled while asking astonished.

"Your mine and no one else's" he said pissed as she was. She was suppose to love him and be happy her was so possessive of her. It should have made her feel special and beautiful things he seen her as but instead she got angry at him.

"No I'm not. I am my own person and you'll never own me…ever" she yelled back pissed he thought he owned her when he didn't. No one did.

Jude then pushed his gripped of her arm that left a bruise and pushed the door all the way open to walk to Studio A. But something Spied said as she was in the middle of G-Major and left her so mad she only seen red.

"You're my fiancé" he shouted as every one continued to stare in shock.

Jude turned in her shoes to face him just as Tommy left the studio after hearing that to tell of Spied but Jude beat him to it.

"I am not nor will I ever be your fiancé " she screamed at the top of her lungs which made every one shudder.

Then out of now where, no one expected this but a …


	11. Chapter 11

Then out of now where, no one expected this but in slow motion Tommy glided towards Spied while Spied raised his hand to strike Jude. Jude instinctively covered her stomach with her arms and looked behind her.

Right when Spied was about to hit Jude Tommy grabbed his hand and grabbed the front of his shit.

"I dare you" he said through his gritted and clinched teeth. Anger flaming off his boy.

"Jude go into my office" I ordered her to do and she nodded and disappeared through the door.

Tommy's pov

How dare this little nobody try and touch Jude that way. Look at the way he squirms. Yeah I know buddy wrong girl to mess with because in fact she isn't yours. She doesn't belong to any one except me, me forever.

Spied put up his hands and I pushed him back. I guess he never really seen me this pissed but believe me when I say it could get a whole of a hell lot worse.

I loosened my hold on his shirt and when I fully let go I pushed him directly his back directly into the wall, sent him a watch out look, and disappeared through the same door Jude had disappeared through.

I walked into my office to see a Jude sobbing. I locked my office door and shut the shades and walked to her side. I picked her up off the ground and sat on a chair placing her on my lap.

I watched her cry into my shoulder and I can't help but feel all this is my fault. If a didn't lead her on then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe she wouldn't have falling in love with me and maybe then she wouldn't be so hurt.

A little while later her crying subsided and I waited until she wanted to say anything but she didn't. As soon as she looked up she looked into my eyes, grabbed my face, and kissed me fully on the lips.

I returned the kiss as soon as her lips connected with mine. I could feel all the emotions she was feeling and my heart hurt for her. I couldn't stand seeing or feeling her hurt. I wanted to make better to take all the hurt away but I didn't know how. I still didn't know how to fix it, how to give her me forever and her believe it.

I lifted her up so I was still sitting in the chair but she was sitting on my desk but our lips never broke apart not once. My hands started to rub her thighs up and down. Then she started to lift my shirt. I did the same to her. I knew where this was heading and I knew she needed this so I was going to give her exactly what she needed at the moment. I would give her anything she needed. I really did love her. I would do anything for her and only her for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock on the door and both Jude and Tommy gasped. Jude's head shot up off Tommy's sweaty chest and Tommy's eyes darted to the door to Jude and back to the door.

"Open up now!" Darius boomed on the other side of the door. He was pissed beyond belief due to hearing about Jude's little fall out with her lead guitarist in the middle of G-Major after coming out of a stressful meeting.

He couldn't take the waiting since he couldn't see what was happening inside so he took out his keys and started to unlock the door.

Tommy quickly put on his boxers and hid Jude's nude form behind him with his hand pressed against her back so the front of her body was pressed against the back of him as Darius used his keys to open the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled as anger radiating very square inch of his body.

He looked behind him and shut the door so no one could see or hear what was going on.

He took in the sight of his top producer and underage artist and didn't know what to do with him self. This couldn't happen and he wouldn't let it happen.

What he didn't know is the Jude's was behind him with her hands gently pressed against his back as she kissed it lightly telling him she not gong anywhere.

"How dare you touch Jude this way? Are you stupid Tommy? Did you forget how young she was? Did you forget the rules of your job? Did you forget there are laws that forbid this?" he said through his gritted and clinched teeth.

Tommy put his head down ashamed…He knew he was screwing a sixteen year old girl and it was wrong but he loved her and couldn't help it.

"Jude get dressed and go into MY office now!" he ordered

She stood there wordlessly behind a Tommy in boxers and did nothing.

She cringed at the look on his face as he watched her because she didn't move and Tommy knew she wouldn't.

Just as he was about to say something due to the no motion he had order her to be doing Jude squeezes her eyes closed, rested her head on Tommy's back, and snaked her arms around Tommy's torso beneath Tommy's hand that held Jude's back to him.

Tommy put his free hand on top of Jude's hands and looked up at Darius.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here because what ever it is it needs to end now!" Darius bellowed.

Jude let go of Tommy and picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

"No" she said

"No?" Darius questioned like she had three heads.

"No" she replied sternly.

"Jude normally I would let this happen for PR but your way to young and Tommy could go to jail if any body knew about this, This can't happen. It ends now" He said

"But-" she was cut off to a yelling Darius

"I said it ends now or your parents will be hearing about this" He said and walked out the room and slams the door shut.

The room was silent for a few minutes and Jude and Tommy silently got dressed.

"Jude I-" Jude cut him off.

"I get it" she said trying not to cry, "It can't happen"

"That's not what I was going to say but it can't and we both know it. There's way to much at stake" he pleaded for her to understand.

"I'm not worth it?" Jude questioned as silent tears ran down her face.

"Jude that's not it and you know it" he sighed. He didn't know what else to do but since they got caught Darius was going to keep an extra eye on them since he had caught them.

"Jude you wanna run away for a couple days?" Tommy asked with a smirk on his face.

Jude eyes sparkled which made Tommy's heart jumped. Jude grabbed Tommy and hugged him tightly sobbing, "Yes I do" she said out of breath.

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and ran to the car with her right behind him running away from their problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while. My keyboard wasn't working so we had to buy a new one, any ways i will be posting like crazy to make up for it. I'm also thinking about changing the rating back to M so review and tell me what you think about that. I would also like to Thank every one for reviewing becasue with out you i wouldn't continue. So get ready for some love drama and enjoy.**

* * *

Jude was shoving cloths in a duffle bag. She made sure to bring her sexiest bras and panties she got from Kat when she turned sixteen because she thought it was funny. She made a mental note to thank Kat later.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed her brush, comb, and hair straighter. After she was done she phoned Tommy to come and pick her up. While she waited she sat on her couch browsing the channels on the television channels.

Then there was a knock on the door. Jude got up to open the door, thinking it was Tommy.

"I love you but-" she stopped talking after seeing her vistor.

"Hey…ummm…come in a guess" she said.

Jude thoughts

How am I gonna tell him I'm leaving with Tommy oh god he gonna hate me. I mean he's hated Tommy ever since he made me change our song and I agreed with Tommy.

I was surprised he still talks to me since I kinda got in between him and Kat a week ago. I haven't talked to either of them but I hope they both forgive me. I was just a little shocked when they finally told me the truth.

I mean the hide the fact that they were together since I turned sixteen, who wouldn't get freaked if their best friends got together like that and hide it from you for that long. I mean 11 months. That's almost a year. I don't know what I would have done if I found them on my seventeen birthday.

I mean finding them in his room half dressed was enough but I mean, I didn't know how to feel because it was so weird but they both are still my best friend and best friends tell each other everything. So they told me.

Should I tell him about Tommy though? I mean maybe I shouldn't tell any one. Tommy never told me if I could or even should tell. Probably not since I'm still sixteen, I should just keep my mouth shut.

I mean what if Tommy can't keep his promises, He's gonna mess up sooner or later so who am I to tell people when I'm destined for another heartbreak? Maybe I should just call Tommy right now and end this thing we have going on. We're going to hurt so many people and for what for these feeling of lust we have between each other, I think it's lust. I mean I love him but I don't eve know him.

I know he's not the playboy every one makes of him but I don't know anything about him, his family or anything. Yeah I know how he likes his coffee and his musical soul but hat if every artist that works with him does?

I don't want to push feeling on him or make him pity me like he pitted Sadie and kissed her. Maybe he was trying to ignore me so long for a reason. I mean yeah my age of coarse but maybe he isn't in love with me. Maybe once he gets tired of me he's just going to dump me like a pile of bricks.

I know he'll never love me forever but loving me now is good for me. It's better than anything I have ever felt before. That's why in my heart it knows he really loves me but my mind won't ever trust him, there's always going to be doubt. He says he'll make it up to me, that he promises him to me forever but we don't have forever and that will never change.

I won't tell Jamie but I won't stop what we're doing until he does. I want to feel loved and happy and if this is the only time I get to feel it then I'm going to enjoy it all I can. Now I need to see why Jamie is here any ways.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Jamie?" she said a little confused to the visit. She walked into the Kitchen and left her family a note. She knew her dad wasn't going to freak but her mother was a different story.

He followed her into the Kitchen and looked at her while she put the note under the magnet and then bend over to lean on the island in the kitchen.

"Hey" he said a bit nervous.

There was an awkward silence. Jamie sat on the stool across from her and couldn't he but smile at her beautiful face. He Jamie decided to talk to her before he lost the nerve he had built up to do.

"Jude I want to say-" he was cut off by an anxious Jude.

"Yeah?" she couldn't help but feel weird. It felt like the time he tried to ask her out before she excused her self after seeing Tommy pull up at her school in his viper. 'Oh no' Jude though.

"Well I wanted you to know I broke up with Kat" he said and looked down.

"Why…why would you do that?" she said still confused, she was happy for her friends it still was weird but she loved that Kat was so happy. Even though they kept a distance at school she could tell Kat was the happiest she ever saw her.

"I thought that's what you wanted…I mean" he muttered at the end not wanting to finish

"Jamie why would you think I wanted that?" she was so confused she didn't even know where to start.

"Well you were upset and I though you we're you know" he said.

"No I don't know...Jamie you're so special to me and so is-" she was cut off by Jaime.

"Well you're special to me (he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers) and-" he stopped when he felt Jude tense. He looked up to see a very shocked Jude.

"Jude?" She took her hand back and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I was going to say you and Kat are special to me I could never live with out you both. Jamie why would you think?" she didn't want to finish. She didn't' want to break his heart but she knew sooner or later it was going to break.

Jamie got off the stool, walked up to Jude, and grabbed onto her shoulders, "I love you Jude" There was footsteps at the door way but Jamie grabbed her face and kisses her fully.

Jude pushed Jamie back . She couldn't believe how bold and insensitive he was being. He was acting like he could do what ever he wanted and Jude didn't tolerate that. Spied tried the same thing with her and it didn't end pretty.

"Jamie?" she yelled, wiped off her lips and turned to see a teary eyed Kat running out the door.

"Kat!" she yelled and started to go after her but was stopped by Jamie grabbing onto her arm and turned her around.

"Jude I though you got what I was saying"

"Jamie I did but (Jude heard Tommy's viper purr outside) I need to go" she whispered. She didn't know what to do but no matter what happened she always knew tons of people were going to get hurt.

She looked at Jamie, "We'll talk about this later, okay?" she asked hoping he would just drop this conversation. She really didn't want to hurt her best friend, well not right now anyways.

He dropped his head, "Okay" and dropped the conversation to Jude's relief.

She grabbed her duffle bag and started walking towards the door.

"Wait…where are you going? And with who?"

"Good bye Jamie" she pushed him out the door, while she looked the door, and went to the viper.

Jamie walked to his house and waved back to Jude. Jude waved hesitantly with a sad smile and got into the viper.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned catching on to the sad smile. He started driving to his house.

"Jamie broke up with Kat to confess his feeling again to me. He wants us to tae the next step and I told him we'll talk about it. Tommy…what am I suppose to say now. He doesn't get that I don't love him the same way he loves me but he keeps pushing me"

"Then ignore him that's the only way he'll understand"

"But he's my best friend, how do ignore your best friend?"

Tommy sighed. He wanted the escape to be about him and her not any one else.

"Jude I don't know is there a way I can pt you in a better mood?" he asked not knowing how to make her feel better dealing with high school things.

"Ummm..well could I have a sleep over at your house?" Tommy quickly shot a confused and scared look her way before turning his eyes back on the road.

"What do you mean…sleep over" he cringed at the word, Sadie tried the same thing and he ended up waking up with five girls hugging on him when he was sure he had locked his bedroom door before going to sleep.

"Jude Kat…please. Jamie kissed me and she walked in on it but ran out."

"He did what?" Tommy started to get a little mad.

"I didn't mean anything to me" she said as she pushed him

"Ow" he yelped. "It better have not" he mumbled under his breath. Then she hit him again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay…When we get to Tommy's house you guys have to dish" Kat said smiling in the back seat after seeing Tommy holding onto Jude's hand as he drove the car only letting go when he used the stick shift but reconnecting their hands back together again.

Tommy groaned in response.

Jude let out a giggle, "it's not my fault she knows so much"

Tommy groaned again, "This is the only person you get to tell thank you very much"

"Well I never even told her" Jude said honestly.

"Yeah right" Tommy mumbled which only got him a punch in his arm with her free hand, or should I say fist.

"Okay are you together or what and what happened with Spied?" Kat asked excitedly.

"Spied?" Jude said breathlessly. She didn't love him like a lover but she did love him as her best friend. She didn't know what to say to him. She was sure they broke up the minutes his hand rose to smack her but she still wanted to talk to him.

"They had a little fall out if you know what I mean" Tommy said looking at Kat through the rear view mirror hoping she saw the look he was giving her to drop the subject until she brings it up.

"Oh" she said catching Tommy's look.

"Well when did you get together?" she said looking at their fingers interwind.

Tommy stopped at a stop light and Tommy looked in Jude's eyes and kissed her knucles, turned her hand kissed her palms, and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"This morning" Tommy mumbled.

"Oh wow how'd it happen?" she asked curiously as Tommy started driving at the green light.

Kat didn't get an answer but she saw Tommy flash Jude his world known 'lil Tommy q' look and gasped out loudly while Tommy chuckled lightly and at the same time nervously at her.

"I don't to know scratch that" Kat said horror struck.

"Are you sure Kat?" Jude teased, "It was so…." Jude getting lost in the memories from early on that day.

"Well what about Sadie?" She asked looking at Tommy now.

Jude snapped out of her bubble wanting to know to. He was running away with her for a few days so where did that leave Sadie…and her for that matter?

"Ummm I haven't talk to her since this morning Jude" he said glancing her way really quick trying to read her thoughts before looking back onto the road to pull into his apartment's parking garage.

No one spoke. Every one followed Tommy into the elevator going on the top floor and to his apartment. Tommy showed them into his guest room guessing they would probably sleep together but before he left he needed to know how Jude felt.

"Jude?" he asked hopeful

She didn't look up at him or anything, "Jude?" he asked again almost pleading.

Jude looked in his eyes and the pain he seen almost killed him. She was trying to forget about it and let it just be but the more she tried the more it broke her heart and in turn it broke his.

Tommy would have loved for her to do anything than nothing. He wanted her t yell, scream, make him brake p with her but she didn't and he knew she was confused and a little hurt.

Tommy walked out of the bedroom and went across the hall to his to settle in. What if he turn Sadie down she did give him a choice but he knew if he did turn her down she was going to try harder to get his attention and the last thing he needed was Sadie every where he was. He needed to be every where Jude was and if Sadie was there things can go worse then they were at this very moment.

Tommy thought for long time, 'Am I doing the right thing here? What if this ends up bad and I can't fix it. What if she ends up like Angie because of me? I would kill myself if that was to happen. God I love her so much but every time I try to stay away from her so she can have life we gravitate towards each other.

Tommy laid on his bed with hi hands under his head and closed his eyes thinking about Jude. 'What am I going to do' he thought.

"Jude, what are you going to do?" Kat whispered in her ear as a tear crawled down her face as she was facing Tommy's retreating back.

"I don't know but this isn't good even if they break-up…Sadie's gonna be pissed." Jude dropped down on the bed below her.

"Some time you gotta do what you want. Sadie knew you guys had that connection and choose to ignore it, are you gonna do the same?" Kat asked trying to give her best friend courage.

Jude sighed, she didn't want to ignore it but she wanted every one to be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Sadie pov

I came walking of the bathroom to Darius knocking furiously on Tommy's office door but it was locked wonder why.

As a walked over to my desk and sat down one of the workers Jessica came over and explained what just happened which caused my mouth to slightly open in total shock.

Like what the hell was Spied thinking, Jude's punk rock of coarse Jude wouldn't like to be owned by some one but most off all he must be on crack to think she's cliché. Just because she was rock star doesn't mean she would marry so young. I mean that's one thing but to marry him ewwww even my sister knows better.

"Yeah good thing Tommy came to the rescue" Jessica said

"What do you mean" I asked confused

"Spied was going to hit her but out of no where Tommy just grabbed his hand and told Jude to go into his office. He threatened Spied and followed Jude in" she whispered the last part.

"Oh wow that's pretty crazy" I said wishing I hadn't miss any thing.

I did take a while in the bathroom but that's because I forgot to bring my purse with my pads in them to change so I had to wait until Portia got some for me, which took a long damn time. She probably watched the scene while I was in here.

I looked over to Darius entering his office and sighed. Ever since this morning we haven't talked and now I'm a little worried what if he decided that we were over. I mean I thought he would chicken out and just buy me a gift, what the hell is happening. It's like every thing is changing now that Jude's birthday is in like three days and then her tours in seven.

"I wonder what they're doing in there I heard an intern walked by and heard moans" Jessica continued as she giggled.

"How long have they been in there?" I asked curiously, there's no way any one heard that form them two.

"How long have Tommy and Jude been moaning?" I bet Jessica is trying to get me jealous because she wants Tommy too. Just because she's new doesn't mean she didn't know me and Tommy are together.

"They weren't moaning or doing any ting that relates to that, I know for sure" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Jessica asked

"Because Tommy and I are together. You didn't know?" I asked trying to get on her nerves as much as she was getting on mine.

"No, it didn't occur to me Tommy wasn't single but I guess you better watch out then because Tommy and Jude are pretty tight" Jessica said as she raised an eyebrow awaiting my response.

"She's my sister" I said annoyed as hell because I know they have a special connection.

"Yeah but they still are pretty tight" she said as she walked away

"Believe me I know" I mumbled underneath my breath.

I wonder if it was true. I seen Darius march out of the room slamming the door. I walked around my desk and was going to go to the room when Darius caught my arm and bluntly said, "Don't".

"Why?" I asked pissed off as hell wondering what was going on then he grabbed my arm and hauled me into his office.

"Sit" he ordered to me and I did what he wanted.

"What did I do and what happened to my sister and boyfriend?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. Tommy and I have been together for a long time and I intend on keeping it that way.

"First I don't answer to any one and your working late tonight got it" he all but yelled at me

"Sure" I whispered scarred as hell.

He waved at me telling me to leave him and his work and I high tailed it out of there just in time to see Tommy pulling Jude out of G-major hand in hand and looking sweaty and tired.

I sat at my desk confused as hell. What really happened? That's when Jessica passed by my desk and slipped a note on my desk.

I quickly opened it and scowled as I read the note.

_I told you so! _

Jessica turned around saw my red face and started to laugh. I was so pissed but I guess I would just have to seduce Tommy into seeping with me and hold it against him. I wouldn't let him go for the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Jude woke up and looked over to Kat snoring next to her.

'What am I going to do? I wanted to run away with him but what if that ends up in a disaster? What if every things screws up? What if every one's mad at me? Or Tommy? How are we supposed to be happy if the people we're around and love aren't? No, I deserve this. If every one around me is happy I won't be. I want to be happy to and god damn it I will be especially if Tommy is to' Jude thought.

Jude climbed out of her bed and look back at Kat sleeping peacefully. She was happy her and Kat were still friends even though her and Jamie broke up. She got up and padded along the hard wood floor. She pushed open her door and quietly crept to Tommy's door. She toke a deep breath and went into Tommy's room.

She smiled when she seen him asleep but her smile soon turned into a frown when she seen he had a distraught look on his face. She hoped he wasn't going to change her mind about them.

She slowly and carefully mounted and straddled his waist. She bent down careful not to put pressure to where she was leaning in and pressed her lips hard against Tommy's.

Tommy stirred a little and opened his eyes then responded to the kiss.

"Baby?" he asked merely confused as to how she ended up on top of him.

"Yes?" she asked hoping he wasn't going to kick her out or anything.

"I'm sorry for-" he was cut off by Jude's lips then she pulled away before getting lost in the passionate kiss to say what she wanted to say in the first place.

"It's okay, my only concern is you and me, I love you so much I just started thinking you were going to doubt us. I mean Sadie is way more woman than me" she said looking away.

"Juuude" he warned

"I know but-" she was cut off

"Jude you're everything I ever wanted everything I ever need. Jude I need you with me." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Forever?" she questioned

"Jude, I'm doing regretting any things between me and you because truly I don't I've just been so scarred to feel what I've been feeling for you. This is very dangerous Jude, yes you're turning seventeen in a few days but you're still illegal but I'm done pushing you to the side because I need you now and forever Jude, forever."

Jude hugged Tommy while tears escaped her eyes, "Damn it Quincy you make me so emotional" she complained

"Sorry" he said as he started planting kisses down her neck.

He started back up her neck, to her chin, then passionately on her lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip pleading for entrance and she slowly allowed the entrance as their tongues dueled. Jude had to stop before she lost complete control.

She pulled away slightly, "What about Sadie? Maybe we should cool it until you brake up with her" she whispered.

"Forget about Sadie all that matters to me is you and you naked under me" he said as he nipped at her ear lobe. Jude giggled.

"What about Kat?"

"Hopefully she's a sound sleeping because I'm gonna have you screaming no matter what" Tommy said as he nuzzled her neck.

Jude closed her eyes loving the feeling of Tommy's lips and tongue tracing small kisses down her neck and collar bone.

She moaned quietly as his arms snaked around her and he flipped them over so he was lying on top of her He kissed back up to her mouth and pushed his harden member against her tummy.

She let out a soft moan into the kiss, her hands running up and down his back before she pulled his shirt up and off of him breaking the kiss before they're lips fused back together.

Tommy's hands found their way under her shirt to roughly grab her breast. Nothing about this time was going to be gentle and they both knew it.

She moaned when she felt his fingers rub her nipple. They broke the kiss again. Jude lifted her arms up above her head, signaling for him to take her shirt off. Tommy grinned and slowly slipped her tang top over her head and threw it on the floor.

Tommy attached his mouth to her left nipple, sucking on it roughly while his right hand gave attention to her right breast kneading it.

Jude ran her fingers though Tommy's hair roughly, urging him to continue. So he switched breast and hands, sucking on the right while kneading the left.

His mouth left her breast and traveled south. He kissed his way down her stomach. Tommy pulled on the crotch of her shorts and panties pulling them down her legs then threw them on the floor.

She parted her legs and opened up to him. He brought his lips to her center, parted her legs with his hands, and dipped his tongue into her.

Jude gasped and her back arched up as he swirled his tongue inside her, tasting every bit of her. He curled his tongue up to the sensitive bundle of nerves making her call out his name.

Jude placed her hands on either side of her, grabbing the sheets of his bed tightly as he continued his assault on her.

She bit her bottom lip to keep the scream she was suppressing from coming forth. She lifted her hips, bring his tongue to enter deeper inside her. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on much longer.

Jude began to trickle and he willingly drank the juices she was producing. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she let out a small scream as Tommy brought her over the edge.

He slowly kissed back up her body and kissed her deeply letting her taste her self.

Her hands went to his waist and pulled down his boxers.

She reached down between them and stroked him gently. He moaned her name in her ear. She continued her strokes and she heard him groan loudly.

She felt him start to trickle on her belly. He felt himself about to reach his peak. But he didn't want to do that with out being in her so he grabbed her hand and looked down at her.

"Baby, when I cum I want it to be inside of you." He whispered huskily.

He kissed the soft area under her earlobe, provoking small whimpers to escape her lips.

After she threw her head back he sucked at her soft skin, to leave his mark for every one to see. He needed the whole world to know Jude belonged only to him and no one else.

He dared any one to touch her so he could rip their head off. He never wanted to have and protect some one so much in his life then he wanted to right now.

He grabbed his erection and placed it at Jude's soaked folds and with out warning pushed roughly into her. He started out with long and hard trust finding a rhythm making Jude let out small screams. Jude met every one of Tommy's thrust.

He would push all the way into her then all the way only to slam right back into her. Moans and groan bounced of his walls along with Jude's high pitched screams.

Soon their pace lost all rhythm, their movements becoming more urgent and quick. Jude couldn't help but scream louder when she felt herself tighten securely around Tommy.

He heard her screams get louder and covered up the sounds with his mouth. He grabbed her ass and pushed himself even deeper into her core loving the feel of Jude so soft and tight around himself.

He felt himself being able to slide in and out of her with more ease because of Jude's natural lubricant. Jude arched her back and felt her release spilling onto him making it even more ease to slide in and out. Tommy continued to push himself into her until he groaned and spilled his seeds into her.

They rocked back in forth riding out their release. He flipped them over so Jude was laying on him and covered their body up with his blankets and caressed her face still inside of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Sadie pov

I got home but did see Jude or my parents home god thing they are always fighting any ways so what's the point. Every since Jude won instant star that's all the ever do. They used to always pay attention to me but now it's always Jude, Jude, Jude. I mean I even work at her Job, it's pathetic really.

It used to be about me. Some times they forgot Jude existed not that I cared, I loved the attention. Some times I wonder why God gave Jude the voice when I could have put it in better use. Then again why did he give me a sister that wasn't needed.

I quickly took a shower and rushed into my room to put on some lingerie and a trench coat. This will work it always does. Every man I knew and did this to couldn't say no or stay away, not even my math teacher.

I can do this it's not like I never done it before it's just that Tommy's a challenge. He gets his way with everything and I mean everything. He always gets what he wants and what he doesn't want. Some times he doesn't even kiss me and he's alright with that even if I'm not.

I thought he was known for sex escapades and foreplays but I have yet to see it. Maybe that's why they call him 'Lil Tommy q'. I don't know I read it was huge not that I have ever seen him horny before when he's with me.

What if he was like bisexual or worse gay and is trying t cover it up. What if Jude knows and they make fun of me? That would be totally embarrassing but then again he would have came out and dated tons of gay stars so that can't be it. Straight guys think he's hot, who doesn't?

I know It's not me because I'm a total hottie, every one love me. I'm blond, easy, smart, and beautiful. I mean come on I even turned on gay men. Turned gay men into straight men, turned straight girls gay, I'm it and way more and every one knows.

So this is my plan on getting Tommy all to myself. I'm going to text Tommy telling him I'm on my way, march into his house, seduce him and tell him I'm pregnant.

Oh M G that's like the best plan ever if I tell him I'm pregnant he's not going to dump me because Jude will totally be mad at him for leaving me high and dry. Plan getTommy all over me set and ready.

Wait where is Jude anyways?


	19. Chapter 19

Jude sat up and regretted what she was going to say knowing it would kill the mood.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"Yea?" he asked confused until her saw he facial expression and sighed.

"What do we do then?" she questioned.

Tommy sat there deep in thought for a while then looked Jude straight in the eyes, "Jude, I'm not breaking up with Sadie" he stated

Jude started to tear up and get up also. She didn't know what to say but she was waiting for rejection any ways.

"Jude" he called as she picked up her shit.

She didn't listen she just kept picking up her cloths. He got up and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jude?" he questioned and she stop and sighed dropping the cloths. She turned to look at him confused and saw confusion in his eyes also.

"Come here" he said softly as he gently pulled her by her hand to the bed.

He sat down and pulled her on his lap. He hugged her from behind and settled his hands on her lap. He needed her to understand what he meant by his last statement.

"This relationship is going to be hard to keep together but I still want it…I'm staying with Sadie because if I break up with her now she's going to snoop and find out why I broke up with her, Right now it's to risky and she's a great cover up for us" his whispered in her ear and kissed it lovingly.

Jude pondered this for a second then nodded her head in agreement. She turned around happily and pushed him down back on the bed.

"But there are rules…just so you know" she said playfully but serious as she straddled his waist again.

"What kind of rules?" he questioned her, loving her more and more each minute bt knew what she was getting at.

"No kissing unless it's to shut her up" she said as she kissed his lips.

"Okay, as long as you don't date any one at all" he said triumphantly.

Jude shook her head and replied, "Nope not fair, you get two girlfriends but I get one boyfriend? I don't think so" she said as she grinded against him and he moaned.

"Okay okay stop teasing me, how about we can date others but absolutely no sleeping with any one" he said sternly while Jude gasped because he said it.

He chuckled because he knew why she gasped, "Ha-ha I know but your mine and only mine just as I am yours" he said as he traced around the hickey he left on her neck.

"You mean it?" Jude asked innocently and Tommy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish every thing I tell you, you could believe, believe in me" he whispered as he gazed in her eyes of uncertainty.

"I used to think so…I'm sorry" she whispered back.

"It's not your fault love" He hugged her and grabbed her waist as a few minutes went by.

"Anything else" he sighed dramatically trying to lighten the tension they had created

"Yeah, you have to promise we will still run away after my seventh birthday but before I have to leave for my tour" she said as she kissed him hard.

"Hmmmm" he moaned, "Then you have to promise me you'll let me come to as many performances as I want"

Jude gasped, "You weren't going to try before?"

He chuckled, "I was but now you can't kick me out or have groupies" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

'Hey, he had groupies all the time. Oh well at least I got him' Jude thought.

"What ever lil Tommy q" Jude said as she giggled.

'That's hot and cute damn'

Tommy groaned, "You're going to be the death of me, do you know that?"

"Maybe be as long as you change your will and leave me everything" she said with a serious face even though her eyes told a different story.

I laughed and then she let go of the held back laugher and laughed with me.

She laid down on his chest still straddling his hip and slide her arms around his neck. Tommy's hand hugged Jude back to him and kissed her forehead while he pondered her last statement.

'I wouldn't mind going to bed and waking up next to Jude any day. What am I going to do when she leaves for her tour? Damn I wish Darius would send me with her but after what he saw today I highly doubt that. Maybe I cold lie to him and tell him there's a family emergency. Yeah that's great, I'll run away with Jude like she wanted and see her performances. God, why does every thought I have involve Jude. It's like every time I do something my thoughts go back to her like she's my life.

Now that I think about it she is my life. I love her so much but she's so young, maybe I like her because she is forbidden but I wouldn't risk my job for her if I truly didn't care for her. If only she really was my wife I would have nothing to worry about' Tommy thought confused as to where his thoughts were going.

Tommy didn't want her to go away in fear something would happen between them from being away to long like regret or over analyzing the situation. He couldn't and didn't want to let her go and he was determined not to.

"Jude?" he whispered in question

"Hmmm" she replied content

"How do you feel about marriage?"

At this Jude's head snapped up with surprise written all over it, "What?" she squeaked.

"I-I I don't want to every be away from you, I-I want to know your mine for-forever and I'm yours. I know this is really crazy but I-I'm crazy about you. I-I need you in my life just to survive, to be happy. Just the thought of another guy with you makes me angry as hell and I have enough anger problems as it is. I never felt this feeling I-I'm just, please will you marry me." Tommy pleaded.

Jude didn't say anything but she wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream but she couldn't she was too happy to everything that she was feeling so she nodded frantically as she cried again.

She took a deep breath in and cried out, "Yes! Oh god yes!" she kissed him hard on the lips while holding his face.

Tommy hugged her tight and Jude punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What?" he said as he rubbed

"You made me cry again, Jerk" she said as she sniffled.

'Why would you want to marry me?" she question confused.

"Because god made you just for me and you know it" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"This is crazy, I'm to young to be able to get married"

"we'll get your dad to sighed the papers so you can"

"When he finds out he's gonna want it annulled"

"Not if he doesn't find out before your eighteenth birthday"

"You're determined aren't you?"

"Your mine forever"

"When is it gonna happen?"

"When we run away" he kissed her lips

"I have never seen this side of you"

"Well then get used to it for years and years to come"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Jude and Tommy broke apart breathing heavily shocked.

'Who could be at the door at this time?' Jude thought.

'I hope it's not her' Tommy thought looking back at Jude.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tom? It's me. Open up." Sadie called from the front door.

Jude shot up to sit on the bed and looked at Tommy with her mouth agape. Tommy jumped out of the bed and picked up both their clothes, throwing them in the closet except for his boxers and shirt which he dressed up quickly in.

He ran for the door and just when he was about to turn the knob to his bedroom I pillow hit his head. He turned around to a naked Jude with a smirk on her face pointing to her body.

"Not now" he said and she snickered.

"I need cloths smart one" she said with the smirk that never left her face and he turned beat red.

He rushed to his dresser and got the tightest boxers he could find and a boy attack shirt in extra small and smirked to himself.

"Put these on" He said stiffling a good laugh.

"Ha-ha, seriously?" she questioned and he shot her a look not saying other wise and she sighed while putting them on.

"Tommy come on it's cold, i tried to call but yor phone is off" she said as she knocked on the front door again door.

"I'll be right there Sadie, wait two seconds." Tommy called out annoyed as hell.

Both Jude and Tommy walked out of his bedroom and Jude walked back to the guestroom where Kat was until he pulled her wrist and slammed her body to his.

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered while he grabbed her ass and kissed her passionately again.

"Me to, don't have too much fun with out me" she whispered back and with one more chaste kiss she pulled away and walked back into the room.

He sighed thinking, 'Damn Jude gave me another boner, now I got to take a cold shower as soon as Sadie gets in here or I can just look at Sadie beg and pout. Either way that I'm crazy about Jude and need to get ride of this problem'

Tommy opened the door and watched Sadie waltz into his apartment.

Sadie stared at Tommy hungrily but he thought something was wrong with her, "Sadie, are you okay?" He asked clueless

"Yeah, Why?" She answered seductively as Tommy gave her a strange look.

"I thought I could you know help relieve some pressure Darius put on you today." Sadie said starting to until the not to her long brown trench coat.

"Sadie I'm not in the mood, really" he replied as he started to walk backwards.

"Oh but I think you are" she said as she ripped off the trench coast leaving her in pink lingerie that was two sizes too small.

Tommy gulped, "Sorry but we can't" he said as he turned around walking to the bedroom.

'I must really love this girl I mean damn Sadie really wants it. I mean that shit is way too small for her. Damn I just picture Jude in it and now I have another boner again' Tommy thought

"Shit" he mumbled

Sadie pushed Tommy against the wall, "Why" she whispered in his ear while she pressed her body to his brushing his erection.

"Because we have company" he said trying not to get too mad at her always trying to have her way

"Why is out company so important?" she questioned as she grinded against him.

He groaned and whispered back with a smirk on his face even though she could not see it, "Because it's your sister and her friend sleeping over"

Sadie gasp, "Really?" she questioned clearly pissed off

"Really" he whispered "and I don't want to wake them, sorry" he pushed her back lightly proud of him self, "you can check your self but I'll see you in bed I'm spent" he snickered.

Tommy climbed in bed and smirked at his last comment. 'Spent by your sister' he thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of Jude.

Sadie sighed and peeked into the guest bedroom to see Jude and Kat, "damn it" she mumbled to her self.

'And I was so close, he was actually caving in and I made him horny. At least I made progresses than before'

Sadie smirked to her self and took off the lingerie and got in the bed naked and fell asleep after a while not to Tommy.

**5 more comments and i'll post the next chaper!**


	21. Chapter 21

Jude woke up and stirred in the bed wishing Tommy's hand were around her waist holding her in safety but Sadie ruined that dream when she came over.

Jude sighed and all of a sudden started to feel dizzy and nauseous, "Oh god" she exclaimed as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

She wasn't watching where she was going and instead of ending up in the bathroom she ended up swing Tommy's bedroom door open waking up Tommy and Sadie.

Jude stood there panicked and kept looking around until She turned and ran across the hall to the bathroom and puked just as she reached the toilet.

Tommy was startled as Jude swung his door open but saw the alarmed look on her face as she ran out. Tommy peeled back the covers and looked at Sadie naked and sighed.

'Great, just what I needed. Jude mad because Sadie will do anything to sleep with me. What the hell, is Jude throwing up?'

"What wrong with Jude?" Sadie asked yawning

"I don't know, but I'll find out"

Tommy jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to see Jude over the toilet. He quickly ran to the kitchen got a glass of water and before going into the bathroom got a face cloth from the hall way closet.

Sadie got up and pouted, 'Damn, my sister gets all the attention I should be getting now this is so stupid. I hate her so much maybe Tommy and her do have a thing. No, that stupid intern was just trying to mess with me I mean look at this body no one could say no. I guess I'm going to have to make Tommy jealous but with who?'

He went back into the bathroom and set every thing down on the sink counter then leaned down grabbing all Jude's hair from her face pulling it back, he took a scrunchie she had on her wrist and put it back the best he could.

Then he went to the sink and took the face cloth and wet it with hot water and sat down next to Jude rubbing her back.

"Get away from me" she spat mad and threw up again.

"No" he said sternly and kept rubbing her back

After the nausea passed Tommy pulled her onto his lap and grabbed the cup of water for her to drink while he put the face cloth on her forehead really concerned hoping she was okay.

"Jude are you okay?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"My stomach was hurting. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Jude said rubbing her stomach.

"Jude I don't know why Sadie was naked, I just went to sleep and ignored her I swear." He rushed out hoping she wasn't too angry with him.

"Yeah, what ever" she said still pissed off a little

"Juuuude please please please don't start this" Tommy begged

"I don't even know what your talking about"

"Yes you do" he said then whispered, "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wanted to be with her okay"

"You know she smarter, and better looking, and older…legal.."

"It doesn't matter to me any more" he said as he removed the cloth from her forehead and kissed it, "Mrs. Quincy" he added and Jude blushed.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Jude whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know but does it feel right?"

"Yeah" Jude whispered

"Jude?" Sadie called from Tommy's room. Tommy and Jude both sighed. Jude got off Tommy's lap and helped Tommy up. Just as she pulled hr hand away Tommy pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Tommy" Kat whispered loudly

They jumped apart and sighed then Sadie stood at the door way, "What happened here?"

Sadie said confused as hell.

'Yeah well me and you need to talk now because this is inappropriate"

Jude walked by every one and rushed to the room where she slept.

"Jude you know I'm right, why would you be sleeping at Tommy's place in the first place" She said as she stood in front of her in the guest room and Tommy went into his room to take a quick shower and get dressed not wanting to hear the fight. Kat stood at the door way watching the scene unfold.

"No one was home and Tommy had drove me home and you know what you don't even care all you care about is your self and going out with lil Tommy q"

"So what he's MY boyfriend so I have a right. I'm sorry if I'm a little upset that I heard you and her fucked in his office today and Darius caught you"

"What" Jude screamed horrified some people actually knew and believe the truth.

"Yeah funny I didn't really believe Jessica at first but then I come over here and see you in his boxer and boy attack shirt sleeping over, personally I think that's wrong. You shouldn't be here you work with him and this is illegal I mean you even brought Kat over why couldn't you sleep at her house?" Sadie fumed

Jude was pissed even though every thing Sadie said was true, "You shouldn't care I'm sorry if your perfect world came crashing down and every one doesn't praise you any more. I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect little sister who hid behind a rock while you won every thing and got every thing in the whole wide world…I'M SORRY" Jude screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You should be sorry mom and dad are always fighting over you, no one even notices me any more, and Tommy is always catering to your every need, he doesn't even know I exist because of you. He makes all the tie in the world for you and he doesn't even have time to sit down and eat lunch with his girlfriend" Sadie whined still pissed off

"GOD JESUS YOUUU'RE SOOO UNBELIVABLE" Jude screamed as she ran out the room and into Tommy's bedroom to grab her cloths out of the closet. She put them on and started to walk out the doors of the apartment when Kat grabbed her arm, "Wait two second and I'll walk with you" Kat pleaded and Jude nodded silently.

Jude leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, to scream, kick something, but what she wanted the most was a sister and even if the talked it out right now nothing will ever be the same since she engaged to her boyfriend and that's what hurts Jude the most.

Kat shook her lightly and pulled her out the door, "I think we need coffee before you go to work" Kat said with a little smile

Jude laughed warily and nodded, "Yeah I think you're right"

**10 more comments and I'll post the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sadie's Pov

I don't get it. What does she want from me I never gave her anything and she never asked for anything, so what could she possible want from me now. We're so different yet secretly I enjoy her company. I know it would sound weird but knowing I was so successful and she wasn't made me feel dominant. I wouldn't be strong with out her. So Why do I feel so weak now?

I need to leave, once Tommy finds out what happens he's going to be waiting on her hand in foot no doubt. What does she have that I don't and Tommy wants? They way he looks at her and her back at him…it's like magic. I don't know but he's mine and mine only got I hate and love people that want what I have.

She put her lingerie and trench coat back on and rushed out the apartment with out a word o Tommy.

I need to get to work fats Tomorrow's Jude's precious seventeenth birthday party and I need to do so much. Maybe if I do a really good job I can take some time off there's not a lot going on after Jude leaves any ways so what's stopping me.

Yeah that's what I'll do it's June and I should be out side enjoying life not begging my boyfriend for sex and yelling at my sister because I'm jealous of her fame. After Jude's birthday I'm going to take a trip to...to…to Europe yup that would be wonderful, maybe even if Tommy goes with me to. That would be a dream, I'm going to talk o my dad's travel agent.

**I'm still waiting for 1 more comment to post the next Big chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

"What am I going to do with out you?" Jude questioned

"I don't know but I'm glad I could help"

"Yeah thanks for making my mood better I don't know what I would've done if I had to walk to work by myself" she sighed

"I know" Kat chuckled and opened G-majors door for them.

Jude walked in to the lobby with arms linked with Kat's and a coffee in the other hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Shay standing with Darius and some other kid that looked maybe two or more years older than her.

"Jude!" Darius called her over more than excited.

"Yes?" she asked uneasy

"I know you know Shay here but I want you to met Chris brown. You two are now going out, Have fun and I want a song by you two and it's going to have Shay featuring it. This will help you and help Chris make a name for his self, Have a good day every one" Darius announced and practically skipped to his office.

Jude stood there shocked as did Kat and Tommy as he was walking by.

'Hopefully Jude and Tommy are secretly together for this scandal to work' Darius thought

'You've got to be kidding me' Jude thought

'You've got to be kidding me' Tommy thought

'Darius is serious about My ex and Chris…you've got to be kidding me' Shay thought

'She pretty cute…I don't mind but if this is how to get your name out there then you've got to be kidding me' Chris thought

'Damn Chris looks hot…shay still does but Jude and Chris while she's with Tommy and Tommy's still with Sadie, damn, you've got to be kidding me' Kat thought

"Well let's get to work" Tommy said as he walked to studio A.

'Well at least he didn't kick Kat out and I won't have to worry about a cover up boyfriend since I just got one' Jude thought and shrugged as she followed Tommy and soon the rest of the crew followed.

Tommy was turning knobs with Kwest making a beat while Shay, Chris, and Jude all had a pencil and paper in their hand bobbin there heads up and down.

"When did you get signed?" Jude asked Chris

"Yesterday, I'm so glad I got this opportunity"

"Do you rap?"

"No, I sing"

"Really…could you sing something for me?...really quick?" Jude asked

'I'll sing you my song I sung to Darius that got me this gig"

Jude nodded excitedly and every one stopped what they were doing to listen. Kwest had paused the track they were listening to and Chris started.

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]

[Verse 1]  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

[Bridge:]  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[Chorus:]  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With you [x5]  
Girl..  
With you [x5]

"That was beautiful" Jude and Kat said in unison. Every one agreed but Tommy couldn't help but fell a little jealous of Chris because Jude seemed a little into him and he could be with her in public and every one would accept it. While he had to suffer behind closed doors.

"Thanks" Chris said starring at Jude and Jude blushing.

"What's it called?"

He chuckled, "With you" and then she giggled.

"So what you got" Shay asked annoyed. He hated the fact he still had a little thing for Jude even though he was still with Eden.

For two hours the worked on a song and finally got to recording it in the next two hours. Darius called them in and Kwest and Kat stayed in the studio chilling while every one else went into Darius's office to hear the finished project.

"Okay what do we got?" Darius bellowed as usual eyeing Tommy and Jude

Tommy got p and handing Darius the cd and sat down next to Jude a little close and they all listened.

[Verse 1: Chris]  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

[Bridge: Jude]  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

[Chorus: Jude & Chris]  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I'm are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

[Verse 2: Chris]  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

[Bridge 2: Jude]  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

[Chorus: Jude & Chris]  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I'm are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

[Verse 3: Shay.]  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

Darius got up and they just starred, "That was Perfect, I'm gonna set up a photo shoot with you and Chris tomorrow before your birthday party and at your birthday party Chris will escort you and he will not leave your side at all, that's it and Tommy I need to talk to you so every one else is dismissed" and with that he sat back down but on to of the middle of his desk.

"Oh and Jude, Chris" They looked back at him, "You're going on a lunch date right now. I'm telling Sadie to send a limousine to a nice place, I want you to go to Portia and get into wardrobe. I also want a big smothering kiss on tabloids tomorrow for that date."

Jude stomped out of his room as Chris quickly followed and Tommy clenched and unclenched his first by his sides and Shay laughed leaving the room.

"So Tommy….

**15 more reviews forthe next juicey chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Tommy's pov

I opened the door for Jude and jogged to the drivers side of the car. Right now she was talking to Kat on the phone getting her to cover for her while I drove to my apartment. I wanted to spend the night alone with her considering se had to spend the night at a hotel with Chris. I couldn't believe he asked permission from me to let Jude sleep with Chris in the same hotel room. I mean I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to be like 'Noooo she's my fiancée even thought you caught us yesterday and reminded me about the law and such'? Hell no, I kept my mouth shut…well it was slightly dropped to the floor but I didn't say I word. I could tell he was up to something behind the scenes the way he was looking at me but I kept my face emotionless so I could figure out what he was planning. I mean that Chris kid and Shay came out of no where.

"Don't forget if they call say I'm sleeping but if it's not to late like around 11:30 I'm about to leave the studio and I just called to seconds ago."

"I got-cha Jude"

"Thanks so much Kat…for everything"

"Your welcome-" Jude cut her off

"You know you should call Jamie…he made have said those things but I don't know if he really meant them as much as he did after being with you" She was such a kind girl…Woman…teenager…what ever she's just so nice.

She always wants every one to be happy but what we're doing and gonna do not every one will and I hate it but she's gonna learn that sooner or later and I rather it later. Every time she cries my heart breaks so much.

"Kat?" I wouldn't know what to say after that, especially if your best friend just told you not to give up on your boyfriend who left you for her. Jamie is the stupidest boy I have ever met in my life.

"Yeah?"

"I know you still love him and think he's starting to fall for you, don't give up now, I ever gave up on Tommy and look at us now"

Kat giggled, "Yeah, sneaking to be together with significant others…way to go Jude"

"Ha ha, real funny but I got to go"

"Kay love ya"

"Love ya too bye" Jude said

"Bye"

Jude hung up and leaned over to kiss me quickly on the lips. Just as she was about to pull away I grabbed her head and deepened the kiss.

Expertly I kept my eyes on the road as I kept kissing Jude with one hand on the steering wheel. With my free hand I took my right hand slowly caressed her neck. God how I love that long neck, what am I saying I loved her god damn whole body. She's always saying Sadie has a better body but I would disagree any day. I would make love to her beautiful body every day if I could, matter of fact I'm going to do just that when I make her my wife. Damn I must be crazy…crazy in love.

She broke the kiss off, "What are you thinking about?"

"You" I answered and she blushed. Damn I want to pull over so bad and take her in the front seat right now. Damn it now I'm hard…again.

Just as I was about to pull into the garage parking lot her hand was caressing Tommy jr and her lips were at my neck preventing me from turning in so I ended up driving straight. I don't know what was happening and not that I didn't want it to happen but did Jude know what she was doing?

Jude started to unzip my pant zipper and she took my length out and it took me a minute to realize what was happening I had to do something…

"Ju-" she put her finger to my lips to silence me and started to stroke my length. I grunted and kept my eyes on the road not really knowing where we were going.

This girl…woman always surprises me with every thing that she does, I don't think I could ever replace her. Oh god…did she just lick the head of my…Oh god I could just come right now.

"ahhhhhh"

I looked down at her bobbing head and quickly back up to the road. Damn I wish I could just watch her mouth work my…Oh god she just used her teeth to scrape it lightly.

That's it she's my angel. God sent her down here to make me change my ways and I am. Yeah I haven't seen a super model ever since she came into my life. Matter of fact…Oh god….

"mmhhhmhmhmh" I moaned and involuntarily through my head back. I felt the car start to swerve and I quickly looked back up. I felt my relase and I knew I was almost there.

Jude picked up her pace and moved her hand up and down to where her mouth couldn't reach. Then I called out her name and pressed my foot on the brakes.

"Wow"

"Wow what?" she giggled smiling brightly at me.

"Well that and I've never heard you giggle"

"Well I couldn't resist and help my fiancé out with his big problem and I've never giggled except for when I was a kid and when Chris took me…" Jude stopped and looked quietly away out the window.

I turned around and drove back the other way to my apartment slightly squeezing my anger out onto the steering wheel. I couldn't help it just knowing Darius had something planned for Jude and Me and it involved Chris just made me wonder. I mean he already took the escorting Jude the whole night away from me but now he's taking the night and the worst part is I have to tell Jude before he tells her he told me to after giving her permission to.

I pulled into the parking lot and told her to hang on. I popped the trunk and got out her run away bag and strap it over my head and onto my shoulders. Then I walked up to her door and held a hand out for her to take. She gave me her left hand I realized I hadn't given her an engagement ring and I had to get her a special one and to give her the papers to get married before it was too late and our plan didn't go as scheduled.

**5 more comments for the next chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

Jude's pov

We walked up the stairs to his building and waited by the elevator in silence…. yet again. Sometimes I think he's too insecure but other times he way too damn cocky. I rather the too damn cocky tonight but we don't always get what we want.

I love him, I told him I love him, He knows I love him, and for god sake I'm marring him yet he's pissed I got a cover boyfriend that I had to kiss on a set-up date, it's ridiculous. He gets to sleep with my naked sister and he gets forgiven when I find them like that and fakes like he didn't know she went to sleep like that but when I get handed a cover boyfriend like we agreed, he gets all prissy and pissy. Damn him, why am I so angry all of a sudden? I don't know but his attitude isn't helping at all.

I don't know why but I felt alone and he was standing right next to me and even though I was mad at him I knew if I looked into his trouble eyes I would try to comfort him so I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers smiling secretly that he didn't stop or regret this action. Maybe he's not as mad as he thinks he is.

We waited for the elevator to come all the way down to the garage where we were and he started to rub small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand and I instantly shuddered involuntary. He smirked and I mentally groaned, I mean it was hella cute but his mood swings were giving me whip flash and I was physically and mentally tired of it.

The elevator finally started to ding louder telling us it was coming our way in a few short seconds. I looked over at Tommy and he seemed to be having an internal battle with him self and I couldn't help but question why.

"What's the matter Tommy?" I said as I sighed. He shouldn't be worried about any thing at all…I'm his as long as he wants me.

Half of me wonder and half of me didn't. Half of me wonder if there was anything else bothering him I mean Darius did find out we fucked in his Studio and he did ask Tommy to stay so he could talk to him after I got fitted and do all the stuff today for my birthday tomorrow. What if he threatened my job or his? What will happen if he decideds I need a new producer and Tommy doesn't want to tell me because it will brake my heart. Oh god what if he brakes up with me? I mean this has only been going on for two or three days and it's not that hard to tell me to take it back again. I need to know what's on his mind or what's eating him up inside, at least.

He was about to answer when a guy walked next to us, "Nothing" he said as he squeezed my hand for reassurance but I knew better.

"Hey" the misery guy said to me and I smiled I little back at him.

"Hi" I greeted him not trying to be rude and not trying to send any wrong messages at the same time.

"Names Richard" he said and I nodded at him and the elevator stopped in front of us and dinged.

The elevator opened and Tommy let go of my hand and we all walked in. The guy pressed for the lobby and was starring at me intently earning a light pink blush that didn't go unnoticed by Tommy. So he dropped my bag by his feet and grabbed both of my hands in his and pulled me to his chest and crashed his lips down to mine.

Richard uncomfortably pressed the button to the lobby probably to catch another elevator. I snickered mentally as I kissed Tommy picturing Robby or who ever he was face watching us. If he was perverted he would probably start jacking us but hopefully he wasn't because I would run out of this elevator so fast.

He deepened it quickly and I found my self wrapping my arms around his neck holding on to him tightly. I knew what he was doing and I didn't mind I just hope he realized he should feel the same way towards Chris. I don't want him; he's just a good friend like Jamie…Right? Yeah yeah, maybe if I met Chris first maybe there would have been a chance I wouldn't have fell for Tommy…Right? I mean would I have still fell for Tommy when I met him if I was with some one like Chris?

He was showing me off, he was letting Richard?...Yeah Richard know I was his and no one else's and it kinda got me hot and bother. He started to kiss down my neck and I threw my head back and let out a loud and long moan. I wanted to show Tommy I was with him and I don't mind telling any one else if needed. I loved him just as much as he loved me.

I felt his hands start to travel south and to my surprise he grabbed my ass hard and I gasp and it was his turn to moan. His lips traveled back to mine as I pulled on the hair on the back of his sexy devilish hair. He lifted me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his torso enjoying the foreplay and show for Richard.

Then suddenly the elevator dinged and stopped and Richard walked out and an old couple walked in. Tommy slowly put me down and kissed me fully on the lips before disconnecting from me fully. I unattached my arms from his neck and wrapped them around his waist burring my head in his chest as I blushed beat red. Tommy chuckled and intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed my nose.

Some times I don't know who he is and some times I do. At times he's a whole different person and I love it. It's a side I bet only a few people in his whole life ever see and it makes me think I'm something really special. He let go of my hands and turned me around so that he could pull me to rest on him and wrap his hands around my stomach and some how that made me tear up. I rested my hands on his with a huge smile.

"How long have you been married? You're quit a cute young couple" the old lady stated holding her husbands hands and I smiled at that and blushed at her comment she had made. Before I could answer her I heard Tommy answer instead.

"Actually we're engaged to be married in a few days" Tommy stated proudly as I blushed yet again and all the questioning about our relationship went out the window. I knew he loved me and wanted to marry me for sure, he couldn't be playing games, could he?

The old man held out a hand for Tommy to shake, "You're a lucky man don't let this one get away" he said as he went back to his wife and Tommy nodded stroking my belly witch made the hidden tears start to trickle down.

"I don't plan on letting her get away" he said back. Then whispered in my ear, "Ever" and he kissed the spot right below my right earlobe and I shudder closing my eyes tight.

"So how far along are you?" she asked and I answered thinking she meant how long have we been since we've been together.

"This is…kinda fairly new" I said as I looked down and Tommy stroked my stomach again.

"Is it a boy or a girl…I bet what ever it is the baby will look beautiful with you guys' genes" and my eyes bulged out of my head. Baby? What baby?

"What is she talking about?" I whispered to Tommy and he shrugged confused and utterly shocked. I could see in his eyes he didn't want anything to do with a baby and that made me sad even though I wouldn't want one any time soon being a Rockstar and all.

"Oh no tell me your not getting rid of it" she pleaded even though we don't have a baby. "Deary listen to me the throwing up in the morning stops after a while" she stated and my eyes almost came out the socket. Why did I puke this morning?...I'm not sick…Am I?

"We love our baby very much and would never get rid of it, we just didn't know any one would tell since she's still skinny" he said tense and let out a fake and nervous chuckle. Oh god….What are we going to talk about when we get to his apartment?

**10 comments for the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Tommy's pov

I unlocked the door and Jude seemed really quiet and panicked for some reason but I don't know why and I'm not asking. All I want is to fuck her senseless before she has to spend the whole day rushing around for her birthday and spending the damn night with Chris. God, I still hate him even though Jude says I shouldn't. I trust her but not him and he looks like he has an attraction that only I can have with her.

"I can't believe that woman thought you were pregnant because I was stroking your stomach and you got teary eyed" I chuckled trying to break the weird silence that drifted over us.

"Yeah…that was…crazy!" she said with fake enthusiasm

"You did tear up because of what I said right?" I mean she can't possible be pregnant, we are not ready to be parents. I mean what if I end up like my parents and disown my child and send them to a foster home. No, if I had a kid I would always be there I think. I don't know I just know I'm not ready and Jude isn't even legal age so it's not possible.

"Yeah…I love you" she whispered taking off her shoes and hanging her jacket up. I already took off my shoes so I hung my jacket up and grabbed her encircling my arms around her small waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked not really understanding what mood she was in or why.

Jude slipped out of my grasp and walked into the kitchen but I wasn't going to let her get away from answering my question so I followed her. What's on her mind that has her shaken up?

"Nothing…Just" she hesitated for a moment and then out of no where blurted what she wanted to say out with caught me out of no where.

"Do you want Babies?" babies what the hell. Kids, Do I want little runny nose monsters? I mean does she? She's a freaking seven teen year old Rock Star …she shouldn't want anything to do with kids why the hell does she feel the need to talk about them now. Is it because we're getting married?

Jude opened the refrigerator and bent over making me loose my train of thoughts. Matter of fact all I could thing about was how I wanted to bang her from the back All I wanted now was to be in that tight little perfect ass of hers, god I couldn't help but groan.

"I don't know yet but I love how babies are made" I told her grabbing her hips and pulling her back to me pushing my hard on to her ass. I had to have her now and her wiggling to get out of my grasp wasn't helping it at all.

I grabbed her hand and held them behind her back with one hand and my other hand went to the button of her pants unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling them down and she happily kicked them off along with her panties.

I started rubbing her clit and she moaned. Oh god if I don't have her now I'm gonna go crazy. So as nice as I could I growled, "Take your shirt of and bent over the island in the middle of the kitchen" in her ear and she did what was told.

I quickly discarded my cloths and walked over to where Jude was waiting impatiently trying to rub her legs to release some of the tension building up. I began to stroke my self watching her beautiful ass.

"Pop your butt out" I whispered in her ear and she moaned and pop it out and just as she did I smacked her as hard and she whimpered. Damn she's so fucking sexy standing there with her hands and breast pressed against the island and feel parted with her ass out and she doesn't even know it.

God she was so wet she was dripping down her leg and I snapped, I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed her ass and plunged into her making her scream and pleasure and pain. She was so tight and I groaned I was pretty big but just the thought of me stretching her out made me happy because only I could. Matter of fact I'm the last one who can ever had her so I hope she has fun with Chris tomorrow and I hope he's not upset having wet dreams.

I kept pounding in Jude hearing her scream out incoherent sentences and words and that made me go faster and harder till she came so tight she milked every last drop on my hot cum. God I loved this woman…yeah woman. If she could handle me she was defiantly a woman.

Then it hit me…Holy shit it hit me right in the head….but how could I forget, I carry it around in my wallet all the time and I'm always so carful. I mean I get check ups at the clinic all the time and I'm always clean. Never ever in my life have I ever had sex with out a condom but with Jude.

Holy shit I never wore a condom when I was with Jude…never not once. What the hell was I thinking? This isn't possible, this is not happening. Maybe she's on the pill. Hopefully she's on the pill, I have to ask her.

"Shit, Jude are you on Birth control?" I asked hoping she would say yes. No praying she would say yes because of my stupid-ness and forgetting a condom every single time.

Just when I thought there was hope she tensed underneath me stood fully up and looked behind her shoulder with a worried face, "No" she whispered.

**10 more comments for the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Shit, Jude are you on Birth control?" Tommy asked but then thought accord to me, am I sick or pregnant? Has he ever used a condom? How many women did he sleep with without condoms? Holy shit what if I have something?

I instantly tensed underneath him and stood fully up. I looked behind my shoulder with a worried face, "No" I whispered sadly.

"I…I…forgot a condom….every time we…" he whispered back to me.

What the hell he's a freaking expert and the damn expert forgot a condom how the hell does that happen? Can some one please explain…I mean I'm not the prettiest girl but he remembers when he's with a model? I mean he was married to Porsha and she never got pregnant and if I'm pregnant he's not shooting blanks so he wore a condom with her.

Please be sick…I'm going kill Tommy. I mean if I'm pregnant. It's not like I would hate the baby because I would love it with all my heart but am I ready to be a mother? Am I ready to give up every thing I worked for since I was 15 and be a normal girl again? Would I have to give up every thing? I'm defiantly going to keep it but would Tommy tell me to get rid of it? Would he even want it? He never even answered my question about babies. Will our marriage get called? I can't let that happen. I'll just tell him I'm not pregnant. Yeah and get married and tell him I' pregnant then I'll say the test lied.

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant" I said as I looked every where but behind me again.

Tommy turned me around and hugged me, damn it, "Jude…we…we…have to get a pregnancy test" he said looking straight at me and I couldn't get away.

My eyes bulged out of me head, "No we can't I can't just waltz into a cvs and buy one without getting notice…it…it would be every where"

"Fine we'll go to the doctors and say you weren't feeling well and-" I had to cut him off. If we go to the doctors he'll find out the truth. There's got to be another way. Then it clicked.

"Tommy we could ask Kat to get us one….I hate hospitals" I said quickly. He looked like he was deep in thought and nodded.

"I'll call her right now and tell her to go to the 24 hours open store" I said quickly. He nodded and grabbed his cloths out the kitchen and went into his room.

I searched for my pants and found them under the table, I giggled at thought of them there and how they got there in the first eve thought this is not the time. I sighed and picked up my phone tip toed into his bedroom. He was still thinking. He had had his arms up and his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed.

I didn't know what to do. I loved him so much but what if things got sour real fast? I started to silently cry. I felt so weak that my legs couldn't carry any more so I fell on my knees and bowed my head and put my hands over my eyes. I felt so ashamed of myself, I should have been carful. I mean I was carful with Jamie and I was carful with Spied but I screwed up with Tommy.

I felt his arms encircle my stomach and pick my up, he turned my around and carried my bridle style to his bed.

"Tommy…I don't think I'm sick" I cried and when I opened my eyes Tommy had a few tears to but why?

"Jude if you were pregnant…would… you…get rid of it?" he asked quietly yet serious and I froze. Why did he want me to? Oh god I can't there's no way I can.

"I can't" I whispered "If I am I'm gonna love it" I said as a few more silent years slide down his face. What does that mean?

As soon as I finished it he grabbed me and hugged me tight then quickly let go. Feeling my stomach much like a doctor scared as hell.

"Are you okay? Did I squish your stomach? Do you fell-"

I put my finger on his lips and he stopped, "Baby I'm fine let me call Kat" he nodded silently.

"Want me to go pick her up?"

And I nodded then he left. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kat's number.

"Kat?" I asked into the phone after she answered on the second ring.

"Yeah. what's the matter?" I guess she heard the alertness in my voice.

"Tommy's going to your house to pick you up"

"WHAT!!!!" she screamed wow I didn't even tell her why yet and she's screaming…oh god she might kill me when I tell her.

"I kinda need a favor only you can do since you know we're together" I said exasperated tearing up. I mean I hope my best friend isn't disappointed in me. I need her support if anything.

"Jude, what is it? What do you need?" she asked softly.

"A pregnancy test" I cried out.

"HOLY SHI-". I heard a familiar but strange muffled voice say and I panicked.

"Kat whose there?" I questioned as I heard blankets and voices in the back round.

Oh god I hope it wasn't a boy in there with her. She was supposed to be getting over Jamie even though we talked about that this morning.

I waited a few minutes and then I heard her back on the phone, "Jude I don't know what to say? I mean that explains the throwing up in the morning…I…I don't, no I can't believe this. Not once when you were getting it on did you think of putting a condom on?" she rambled and ranted yelling of course.

"It must have slipped both our minds Kat we were planning on getting married" I whispered again

"Jude what the fuck you're only seventeen…its almost 12 so happy birthday…but still Jude this isn't acceptable…What are you going to do when every one ask you whose the father? Put you know who in you know where?" she yelled again.

I know damn what I'm I going to say? What am I going to do? I could say it's Spieds' no I can't that would kill Tommy.

"Kat all I have to do is hide it for to months after the baby if born…I don't have to say it's Tommy's, I could just say he's my boyfriend and he'll take care of the baby his or not. We can make this right...I don't want to get rid of it" I said but whispering the last part.

"Bye...not you Jude…hold on really quick" she said and I was shocked some one was there and I think I knew them but from where?

I heard the door close and then she was back on the phone, "Sorry I had a ah friend over"

"Uh huh"

"Hey this isn't about me…you'll know soon enough but how does Tommy fell about this?"

I sighed in the phone, "I really don't know"

"I hear him now…I'll buy to and we'll see you in a few minutes okay?

"Kay, bye...and tell Tommy…I love him"

"I love you to baby, Happy birthday…it's 12:05, there's cake on the island with the candle light just for you" Tommy said and I jumped up and ran in the kitchen crying.

"Thank you" I cried

"Your welcome, Jude why are you crying? I love you" he said softly.

"Because…I…love….you….and….you....still….love….me….even…though…I….could….be…pregnant….even…though…you…don't…want….it" I cried trying to get it out.

"Who said I don't want it? Who said I don't want this Jude?"

I continued to cry I couldn't say any thing because no one said either of those things except my doubt I still had since the night he came in my room and made love to me.

He sighed on the phone and I heard the engine shut off. They probably made it to the store because I heard one door open and close.

"I'm going to marry you and you're going to have three more kids of mine. I'm going to buy a huge house with a studio in the basement and your going to put out six more albums. We're going to have the best family in the world and nothing can change that okay?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Does he really mean that?

"Okay" I whispered. I love him so much but can that and this all be real?

"Well be home in a little while okay?"

I nodded yeah but I know he couldn't see me so I said "Okay" with a shaky voice.

This couldn't be an happily ever after…an it?

_..Knock_

No it can't.

**10 more comments til the next chapter and i would love what you would think should happen or could happen for a better story. Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kat's pov

"Are your parent's home?" he asked as his hands cupped my breast and his lips nibbled at my neck.

"No not till….3" I breathed opening the door to my house and he shut it with his foot. Damn he's hot.

He kicked off his shoes and I did mine. "Where's your room?' he groaned as I stroked his clothed penis.

"Third door on the right" I moaned as he picked me up by my butt and I wrapped my legs around his long sculpted torso and he walked up to my room.

I Jumped out of his arms to open the door and pull him by the shirt in. As soon as I pulled him in I grabbed his shirt again I pushed him on my bed roughly and closed my door. It was so on.

He got right up, I guess he wasn't the type to be pushed around in bed because he shoved me up against the wall.

Chris fumbled with my shirt buttons, then finally got fed up and ripped right through the shirt ripping it off of me and discarding it his lips never once removing themselves from mine.

Breaking the kiss to complain, "That was one of my favori-" He didn't even allow me to finish before his lips pressed to mine again. His hands slide down my sides running briefly over my nipples, eliciting a loud moan from me. I quickly forgot my anger about my shirt and lust replaced it. As I pressed up against him I could feel the muscles in his arms contract as my fingers danced down them.

After finally getting his shirt off, I did quick work with his belt but a hand wrapped around my wrists, stopping me from getting to his pants.

"I want to feel you and pleasure your body first." He whispered in my ear. With a quick lick to the outer shell of my ear Chris went back to the work, undressing me. He roughly pushed my bra below my breasts, causing my breast to push up together.

His lips immediately began sucking like a newborn never stopping until my nipples were hard and I was writhing in pleasure beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding into his pelvis searching desperately for the friction I ached for.

Chris bit down hard on my nipple causing a squeal to come from my lips. I could feel him smirk that sexy ass smirk against my left breast at my outburst before continuing his ministrations. My arousal soak my panties, I never felt this before Jamie was nothing compared to Chris. If Chris is this good I wonder how Tommy is.

"Bed…now!" I choked out. He grabbed my hips slowly carrying me towards the bed. I needed him now I really didn't care about him pleasuring me, all he was doing was teasing me and I couldn't stand it.

He threw me on my bed; I got up on my knees and watched as he fumbled trying to take his belt and pants off. I grabbed his belt and undid it myself. He pushed his pants and boxers off and I couldn't help but gasp.

He came to the end of the bed kissing me so hard I was becoming slightly light headed. He then pushed my pants down slowly along with my panties, rubbing my thighs softy on the way down.

He then pushed me down onto the bed and before he climbed on top of me I reached behind me and unclasped my bra releasing my breasts as he slide a condom on. I giggled as his eyes racked down my body then he licked his lips.

"You are so gorgeous," I blushed furiously. Jamie never said that to me, I think he like the idea of me instead of me. Every thing was always for him but I needed Chris now.

Chris quickly pushed through my entrance and thrusted into me. We both moaned at the contact.

"You are so fucking hot" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. He pulled out, causing a small whimper from me, then thrusted back in with more force.

I started to close my eyes from intense pleasure until I heard the most primal growl come from above me.

"Look at me bitch, don't close your eyes." He thrusted harder then before.

I lifted my hips up, meeting his thrusts and grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to mine. Damn his dirty talk was getting the best of me. It didn't take long before we were both breathing heavily and our moans filled the room. My nails dug into his forearms as I came closer to falling over the edge.

He winced slightly at the pain, his eyes shutting and his head leaning over, giving me a chaste kiss. I lifted up on my forearms, pressing my breasts against his chest. I started kissing every inch of his neck that I could reach.

Chris moaned loudly. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist. His thrusts became more forceful, filling me to the hilt each time. He lowered his mouth to my breast again. He sucked and kissed me hard, my thighs growing wetter with arousal.

"Chris, don't stop please!" I screamed loudly as I began to go over edge. He laid me back onto the sheets, and then placed both of his arms on either side of me. He slowed down for an instant, grabbing my leg and lifting it above his shoulder.

As he started pumping faster, I could feel my stomach coil and snap in several orgasms. I couldn't keep in the cry of pleasure that came out. I could feel the sweat that covered our bodies as he continued his assault on me.

Finally, Chris moaned and shook, releasing into his condom. His eyes closing in pure pleasure as he finished riding out his waves.

Breathing heavily he leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss. He slid down and laid his head in the valley between my breasts and closed his eyes. We both gasped for breath and laid back comfortable.

After about 20 minutes my phone rang and I leapt from my bed trying to find my pants.

"Kat?" Jude asked into the phone after I answered on the second ring.

"Yeah. what's the matter?" I asked I heard her voice and it seemed alert and scared.

"Tommy's going to your house to pick you up" oh god why, of all days when I hook up with some one…I shouldn't ….Damn.

"WHAT!!!!" I screamed after it actually sank into my brain…I might kill her I mean I might really kill her, this better be good.

"I kinda need a favor only you can do since you know we're together" she said exasperated I could tell she was probably tearing up. I could tell she was going to need me big time, I'm probably the only one she has now since her parents are barley seen and Sadie is all about Tommy now a days…but when has she been about any thing else other than her ego? When is she going to stop lying to her self and start being a caring big sister?

"Jude, what is it? What do you need?" I asked softly motioning to lover boy he needs to get up and dressed fast.

"A pregnancy test" she cried out and I froze and so did Chris. I guess he heard her but instead of me saying what was at the tip of my tongue lover boy answered for me.

"HOLY SHI-". Chris yelled trying to process what he just heard tripping back on the bed trying to pull his pants up and freaking I panicked. What if she asked me who was here? What do I tell her?

"Kat whose there?" she questioned and I flipped the blankets of me and jumped up.

"Chris you have to hurry and leave, One of my friends is coming to pick me up so I can do something for Jude" I whispered holding the bottom of my cell phone.

"Will I see you again?" he questioned throwing his shirt and jacket on quickly.

He came to me and kissed me on the lips making my legs jelly. He let go and I fell back on the bed and he chuckled picking me back up.

"Yes" I whimpered and pecked him again. I grabbed a pair of jeans and put the phone back to my ear.

"Jude I don't know what to say? I mean that explains the throwing up in the morning…I…I don't, no I can't believe this. Not once when you were getting it on did you think of putting a condom on?" I rambled on and ranted yelling of course, Ignoring Chris questioning gaze.

She made a mistake and so did he and it wasn't his business any ways but since she heard her the only thing I had to keep from him is who…which of coarse had to be Tommy. I made a mistake to but maybe we could get this to work but I needed time to think about my action before I tell Jude, she has too much to deal with and she kind of confessed she liked him a little even though she loves Tommy. Damn she shouldn't care I mean she does have Tommy and they could be having a kid together.

"It must have slipped both our minds Kat we were planning on getting married" she whispered.

What the hell. Nope this is not happening to my best friend I can not let him tell her things that's not going to happen. He is still with Sadie and….no it's not happening.

"Jude what the fuck you're only seventeen…its almost 12 so happy birthday…but still Jude this isn't acceptable…What are you going to do when every one ask you whose the father? Put you know who in you know where?" I yelled again.

She's freaking crazy. Hell he's freaking crazy. I want to know where is this is going and why….NOW!

"Kat all I have to do is hide it for two months after the baby if born…I don't have to say it's Tommy's, I could just say he's my boyfriend and he'll take care of the baby his or not.

We can make this right...I don't want to get rid of it" she said but whispering the last part and I couldn't help but panic even more. Hopefully Chris didn't hear any of that

"Bye...not you Jude…hold on really quick" I said letting Chris out but not before kissing those damn luscious lips of his and hitting his ass. I used to think Shay was hot but Chris is defiantly hotter.

I closed the door close and got back on the phone, "Sorry I had a ah friend over"

"Uh huh" she said not believing me and I had to cover. I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Hey this isn't about me…you'll know soon enough but how does Tommy fell about this?" I have to talk to him when he comes because he hurt her enough and even if never of them think he's still doing it he is and deep down Jude knows this but decides to ignore it.

It's my job as the best friend to help her see every choice she is making. I do think there love is the most beautiful-est I ever seen but some times you have to hurt just a little to make things right. My best friend and her boyfriend may be moving way to fast and in my opinion it's lighting speed.

She sighed in the phone, "I really don't know" This girl better figure it out, to many people picked up the pieces way to may times for her.

"I hear him now…I'll buy to and we'll see you in a few minutes okay? I told her trying to at least set some peace in her mind I mean if she is pregnant she's going to need as much help as possible she barley knows anything about babies. I mean crying out loud she thinks they'll be born in ten months instead of nine.

I put my shoes and ran to Tommy's car giving him an awkward smile even though his was genuine.

"Kay, bye...and tell Tommy…I love him" Tommy over heard and I gave him my phone. We both know she was the one who was freaking out the most. I could tell because Tommy was trying to be strong for her and be a real man which I wouldn't think he would have done being a play boy…or even if used to.

"I love you to baby, Happy birthday…it's 12:05, there's cake on the island with the candle light just for you" Tommy said and I smiled. He was always the ladies man and I'm glad Jude found him, even though it took forever for them to get together.

"Your welcome, Jude why are you crying? I love you" he said softly.

"Who said I don't want it? Who said I don't want this Jude?" Maybe he is ready to be a father but is he ready for all the shit he's going to have to deal with?

I continued to listen to what Tommy had to say I needed to know how he felt and so did Jude but as a best friend she was going to lean on me for support when Tommy isn't there because of their age and work situation.

He sighed on the phone and I heard the engine shut off. I quickly jumped up and ran into the store and out. I was so wrapped up in listening to Tommy soothe Jude I hadn't even realized we were here already.

I got two tests and jumped back into the car.

"Well be home in a little while okay?" He said as I pushed two home pregnancy test into his lap and he turned back on the engine.

He chuckled and shut my phone handing it back to me only to get his phone out.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket pissed I didn't get to here what Tommy had said to her but wondering why he was taking out his phone and who was he calling?

"Sadie?" he asked into the phone and I looked at him with huge eye's. What hell is he doing?


	29. Chapter 29

"Shit, Jude are you on Birth control?" I asked hoping she would say yes. No praying she would say yes because of my stupid-ness and forgetting a condom every single time.

Just when I thought there was hope she tensed underneath me stood fully up and looked behind her shoulder with a worried face, "No" she whispered.

"I…I…forgot a condom….every time we…" I whispered back to her.

What the hell I'm a freaking expert and I forgot a condom how the hell does that happen? Can some one please explain…I mean even when I was married to Porsha I remembered. I still wore one every time even though she said it was okay I didn't because she wanted kids. I made it clear I didn't. I mean who the hell wants that much responsibility? I would be a horrible father I mean my father abused me what if I did the same thing to mine?

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant" she pleaded looking lost and looking around the room to keep her sanity.

I turned her around and hugged her, damn it, "Jude…we…we…have to get a pregnancy test" I said looking straight at her even though I knew she was scared and wanted to get away from this. I hope if she's pregnant she's not going to get rid of it, there's a lot of things we can do, but getting rid of such a special baby wouldn't be the best choice. I could never kill my child, god I really don't want to be like my father.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, "No we can't I can't just waltz into a cvs and buy one without getting notice…it…it would be every where"

Damn true that would be every where and we don't want this getting out. We could always pay the doctors to stay shut or we'll press charges. Yeah I get every one who checks up on her to sign papers.

"Fine we'll go to the doctors and say you weren't feeling well and-" she cut me off for some reason. Does she want to know or not? Does she know already? If she does...does she want me to know? Would she tell me?

"Tommy we could ask Kat to get us one….I hate hospitals" she said quickly. I couldn't get the thoughts of Jude not telling me about our kid so I just nodded.

"I'll call her right now and tell her to go to the 24 hours open store" she said quickly. I nodded and grabbed my cloths out the kitchen and went into my…our…my room.

I went into the room and lied down. What do I do I don't a kid I can't even take care of myself. I mean before Jude came into my life I was nothing there was nothing worth living for., getting drunk every night, with woman every night and never to be seen in the morning. I don't understand how she loved me but I was glad but now I screwed every thing up for her and me. I could go to jail for this. I could give her a bad name if the pr toke it the wrong way. But now I have a reason to live and maybe two.

I promised my mother never to be like him and look at me, I'm thinking like him now. I can't do this to Jude I hurt her so much in the past nd I promised her I would never do it again. I have to call my parents…well at least my mother. Oh and I have to call Kwest, he'll know what to do.

I defiantly didn't know what to do at this point but then I heard her cry. I couldn't break her heart again. All that laughing about babies probably made her think I will leave her and didn't want it any more and I couldn't have that but what if she didn't want it any more? I was always careful and I messed up big time so the only thing I can do now is make it right.

I crouched down and grabbed her by her stomach to pick her up to stand I then picked her up bridle style in my arms and carried her into the bed carefully dropping her down to lay next to my and intertwined our hands while she panicked. I had to stay strong with her and for her.

"Tommy…I don't think I'm sick" She cried and I couldn't help but let a few tears down my face I loved this girl and she could be having my child. I mean I don't think I extensionally forgot to put a condom on but I'm glad she was the one to have my kid. No I was more then glad I just scarred.

"Jude if you were pregnant…would… you…get rid of it?" I asked quietly yet serious and she froze. Is she pregnant? Did she already get rid of it? Does she want this?

God I have to know if she is and just finding this out if she's going to kill it or not, she probably still doesn't believe every thing I tell her I have yet to marry her and stay to all my promises I promised.

"I can't" she whispered. I was smiling inside. She didn't want to kill our baby. "If I am I'm gonna love it" she said as a few more silent tears slide down my face. I could never ask for anything better from this woman. She gave me everything and all I could give her was a promised heart. What the hell am I doing?

As soon as she finished it I grabbed her and hugged her tight then quickly let go. What if she's pregnant what if I squashed the baby holy hell I'm a murder. I started feeling her stomach scared as hell.

"Are you okay? Did I squish your stomach? Do you fell-"

She put my finger on my lips and I stopped, "Baby I'm fine let me call Kat" I nodded silently. Maybe I didn't really kill the baby and I'm over reacting…Yeah I'm over reacting that's it.

"Want me to go pick her up?" I asked anxious I had to find out if I had a kid I refuse to run out like my dad did with my mother and older brother then come back and when I was born abuse me.

And she nodded then I hurried out of my….our…my apartment.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Kwest's number.

"What do you want?" Kwest grumbled into the phone

"Kwest?" I asked unsure if I should tell him.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" Yup he knew something's was up

"Jude's pregnant" I whispered really quiet hoping he didn't hear it but then again.

"What?" he asked, "I didn't hear you repeat that"

"I got Jude pregnant" I all but shouted frustrated

"WHAT!!!!" he screamed, oh shit he's gonna talk my ear off. This is not what I need

"I kinda need a favor only you can do since you know we're together and you're like a brother to me and know what I like and what Jude likes" I said exasperated. I really needed his support if anything went down.

"What do you need you idiot? My freaking boot up your ass? What the fuck are you doing Tommy? What the hell do you think you're fucking doing?" he yelled in my damn ear. Okay I'll give him a minute to cool off.

"A ring…an engagement ring…for Jude" I whispered

"WHAT THE FUCK…OH HELL NO. I WILL NOT BE INVOLVED IN THIS CRAZY SHIT OF-"I cut him off.

"I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, I'M IN FREAKIN LOVE WITH HER OKAY?" I screamed back almost crashing on the highway exit.

I waited a few minutes and then I continued,

"I was planning on getting married already but after I took her in my kitchen today I realized I haven't been wearing a condom when we were getting it on or all the times we did before" I whispered again

"Tommy what the fuck you're to old and she's only seventeen … this isn't acceptable…What are you going to do when every one ask her whose the father? Do you really want to go to jail? Wear orange suits and talk to your child through I telephone? Get rapped by paying inmates? God you're a dumbass" he yelled again but quieter.

He was right but I couldn't abandon Jude I just couldn't. I loved her with all my heart.

"I'm not getting out of this, I want to be in this. If we have to hide it two months or three months after the baby is born then that's what I'll do" I said determined.

I him sighed and huff, "What kind of ring would you like?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh huh…well I would love it to be in the shape of a heart and I want it to be beautiful charge it to me, I don't care if it cost everything I have. I want it to be special"

"How do you fell about this?"

I sighed in the phone, "I never been more emotional in my life other than Angie and my mother" I whispered and heard him sigh again.

"I got to go but I want the ring tomorrow and thanks" I said to him as I saw kat come out her house and walk to the car door.

"Peace" and I hung up.

"Kay, bye...and tell Tommy…I love him" she said and I smiled...i had heard what she said, she was probably so scared.

"I love you to baby, Happy birthday…it's 12:05, there's cake on the island with the candle light just for you" I said happily and proud of myself.

"Thank you" she…cried? I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I always do something wrong, even though I try to make it better, with Jude.

"You're welcome… Jude why are you crying? I love you" I said softly hoping no praying she would tell me the truth instead of dismissing it.

"Because…I…love….you….and….you....still….love….me….even…though…I….could….be…pregnant….even…though…you…don't…want….it" she cried trying to get it out and I couldn't help but be furious.

"Who said I don't want it? Who said I don't want this Jude?" how could she think that I wanted it.

Okay maybe at first when the old lady said stuff about kids I freaked out and thought it was crazy. I mean with any other girl to tell you the truth I would be paying child support so I could at least see my kid and I would have still married Jude. But knowing Jude is having my child is something only gods could have done.

She continued to cry I couldn't say any thing because I didn't no what to say. She must still doubt every thing I had said and I couldn't help but be pissed at myself maybe I should just break it off with Sadie. If she's pregnant it will end up worse and I couldn't stand to loose my child and Jude all together over her pop tart princess sister.

I sighed and cut heard the engine shut off. Kat jumped out and hurried into the store I had to make sure Jude knew my intentions no matter if I had a kid or not. Now that I think about it more I want this kid and I want Jude and only Jude to have it.

"I'm going to marry you and you're going to have three more kids of mine. I'm going to buy a huge house with a studio in the basement and you're going to put out six more albums. We're going to have the best family in the world and nothing can change that okay?"

I couldn't believe what I was saying but I damn sure am going to make it happen.

"Okay" she whispered. I could only hoe she heard the sincerity in my voice.

"Well be home in a little while okay?" I said as Kat pushed two home pregnancy test into my lap and I turned back on the engine.

"Okay" she said with a shaky voice and I chuckled as she shut her phone. She must have believed me she had to….Right?

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sadie's number; it was time to end this joke of a cover up girl friend.

"Sadie?" I asked into the phone after she answered on the first ring I sighed just get it over with I told myself. Kat looked at me with huge eye's.


	30. Chapter 30

Jude's pov

"Well be home in a little while okay?"

I nodded yeah but I know he couldn't see me so I said "Okay" with a shaky voice.

This couldn't be an happily ever after…an it?

_..Knock_

No it can't.

Should I get it? Should I pretend like no ones home? I mean I shouldn't be here and the whole world knows it. I mean I'm surprise Richard and that old could didn't recognize who Tommy and I were...Thank God.

I tiptoed to the door as quietly as I could to see who's out there. It better not be some unknown super model with a bad attitude because then there will be problems. Hopefully it won't be Kwest I mean that would b horrible, I don't think I could keep him outside the door.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and seen a confused Sadie and I swear if I wasn't so scared she had a key I would have fainted until she opened the door but I knew Tommy wouldn't and haven't gave her a key since she knocked last night. Well…the night before since it's like twelve something.

What a great way to spend the morning of your birthday by the way. In yours and your sisters boyfriend's apartment waiting for a pregnancy test gotten by your best friend after breaking up with your boyfriend for almost a whole year and a weird situation with you other best friend involving loving you and breaking up with your other best friend. I just love my life don't you?

"Tommy? I'm outside your apartment open up" she whined. God she could be so annoying. I mean why would some one call if they heard you banging on their door?

"Your not home?" She asked even more confused with the stupidest look on her face. Why does she have to repeat everything like a blond. Sadie's so smart but can be so dumb sometimes.

"Why aren't you home?" she questioned starting to get a little mad.

"God I just wanted to know" she huffed pissed now. I mean I would be pissed if my boyfriend was out at twelve with out me. Wait my boyfriend is…but I know where he is, Thank god.

"Hey what was that?" What does she mean what's that? I pressed my ear closer to the door. Wondering what she meant by that, what sound did she hear?

"Who are you with?" Damn either she just heard Kat or he's out having a drink. I mean I would drink after I heard my seventeen year old girlfriend…fiancé was pregnant before we got married and before she turned eighteen at least.

"It is my business if my boyfriend is with a skank" she yelled into the phone as I cringed. Damn she's pissed…hopefully she'll leave before Tommy gets home to let her in. I really don't real like hiding right now.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you to…I-" she sounded a little happy as she said this but was cut off…I could tell and then she tensed and stopped dead in the place she was now standing. If there was a bug any where near her it would flying down her through and she wouldn't care.

Some many emotions flashed across her face and I couldn't help but wonder what he said to her for her to look that torn and emotiony. I never seen her like that, she usually hides most of her emotions. Maybe she just hides them when she's around people. She probably thought she was alone.

"What? Are you serious?" she screech and I heard it loud and clear and I bet the only their residence on this floor heard it too.

"But I love you" she whined and I didn't know what to think nw. What did he say? I had to know. Did he break up with her? Did he really want a family? What was going on? I'm not ready for any of this. Maybe Tommy was serious…maybe he wouldn't break my heart. Maybe…just maybe he was done with that. I could only hope.

"I-"

'Please just let me-"

'Tommy why would you-" then she through her phone on the door and ran down the hall way and I turned and slide down the door. What am I going to do? This is the worst, best, most stressful and relieved three days of my entire life and I have a feeling this is not the end.


	31. Chapter 31

Sadie's pov

Okay so this is this plan. I walk in there tell him I want to take time off and travel to Europe ad he should come with me. Then I grab him by the collar and we have deep and love filled hot passionate sex against the living room wall. Yup that sounds perfect.

Ohhhh, then when we get to France I can tell him I'm pregnant if I am or not. Hopefully I won't be because then I'll have to get rid of it without him knowing. I could manage that since I'm not famous but the again some could take a picture and tell a newspaper Tommy's girlfriend was spotted at a clinic.

That, I would never live down and Jude would surly steal my man. I don't know but in the pit of my stomach I feel like something is going on that I don't know about and I don't like it one bit. I usually know what happens around G-Major but now-a-days it's like I'm missing everything That goes around or I'm losing my mind because I'm afraid I might loose Tommy son. I mean what if Jude talked to him about of conversation and he got all protective because she's his artist like he always does. God that really pisses me off.

I finally reached his apartment after leaving Darius office and finished planning Jude the perfect seventeenth birthday party since last year a cute but total ass had to ruin her big day. I have to admit Jude took it like a champ and I always wondered why.

I mean after she pushed Shay away and went outside to clear her head she came back in even more distraught and I couldn't help but think what happened on that day that I missed. I mean I know Tommy went out to make her feel better and she came back in looking more hurt then before but she look more sad and looked like some thing really got to her. Tommy probably tried to comfort her ad she broke down instead of trying to hold it in. I mean, that's the only logical explanation, he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

…Knock. I knocked irritable on the door to his apartment after coming off the elevator.

"Tommy? I'm outside your apartment open up" I whined. I really wanted a key but Tommy wouldn't give me one. He didn't want me to move in and I understood that but I could at least have a key to get in when I wanted instead of knocking twenty four seven.

I jumped at the sound of I'm bossy by kelis because some one was calling me and to my surprise Tommy's name popped up and I was utterly confused. Why was he calling me if he was inside his apartment and I was knocking for him to come and open the door?

I mean really I need a key maybe I should talk about the key while I ask about the trip. You never know what he might say but maybe I have to seduce the sex god to get what I want. That or whine ...I think whining works better, I know guys never wanted to hear it and they'd do anything to shut you up.

"Your not home?" I asked with an even more confused look. Why would he be out at twelve something driving around? Yea he was famous...yeah he was a grown man....but why was he out today, I mean Thursday is pretty dull and no one is out except the working stiffs that need to blow a load or get drunk and forget about everything.

Those are the type of men I would totally hooked up with when I go to college, I mean, maybe they could help me with work. Why didn't I go to college again? Oh yeah I stole her money and had to pay it back by getting a full time job. I bet I would be a kick ass lawyer and hot too. I bet I could get some one to confess to their sin in under ten minutes, yeah that's right I'm that hot!

"Why aren't you home?" I questioned starting to get a little mad. I mean unless he has a hot date which he shouldn't, he should be at home letting me in so I can talk and get us back to how we used to be just like he and I liked it with out feeling uptight and doubting our relationship. I want to feel on top like I used to but now it doesn't feel right and I won't accept it. I love him…he's the guys of my dreams and I'll never give that up with out a fight.

"God I just wanted to know" I said really pissed sometimes he can be a total ass and he knows it and doesn't apologize.

"Hey what was that?" What the hell was that a girls whisper? Was Tommy cheating on me? I thought e never did, but could he really be with some one right now? Is that why he's not at home? Oh god why is this happening to me? I love him and I know it and he loves me…maybe if I forgive and he buys me a necklace or something we can put this behind us.

"Who are you with?" I asked even though I knew I shouldn't because he'll get pissed but I have the right to know. I am the girlfriend here whose outside waiting on my boyfriend to get in our apartment…well it will be soon. I winced at what he said and I got a little heated.

"It is my business if my boyfriend is with a skank" I yelled into the phone as I cringed. I was pissed and if Tommy was lucky and had one ounce of smartness in his brain he would get back now. The he said he was on his way home but I cut him off before he said anything else feeling a little happier I was about to ask him the question that could help our relationship.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you to…I-"

I said this but was cut off…I tensed as he started off slow and stopped dead in the place I was now standing in. Did he just? Did he really just? No there is no way. There's no way in hell. Why did he?

Some many emotions flashed across my mind and I couldn't help but wonder why he said that. For the first time since dad always played and paid attention to Jude I felt torn and emotional. I usually hide most of my emotions even when I'm by myself sometime times because I want to feel happy but today I just couldn't do it. He was the man of my dreams and he was breaking my heart.

"What? Are you serious? "I screeched…ager rushed through my body…I couldn't believe this was happening. I wouldn't accept it…I wouldn't let him go with out a fight.

"But I love you" I whined I wanted hope. I needed him to rethink and change his mind. What was I with out him? I had dreams and Tommy was going to take me there. Maybe…just maybe he was going to reconsider. Maybe he loved me and was afraid. I could only hope. But what he said next made me so upset.

"I-" he cut me off. Nooo this so can't happen I can't let it happen. Why the hell is it happening I have to know?

'Please just let me-" I had to beg. Me, Sadie Harrison had to beg. He should be begging me to let him have me but he never did I mean you would think we had hot passionate sex since we got to together but we got together after we slept together but I have no clue why.

"Tommy why would you-" he cut me off again and what he said pissed me off so much. I don't think I had ever been this pissed before I couldn't even comprehend what I was feeling. I threw my phone at the door and ran down the hall way. I ran down the stair and slide in my car hitting the steering wheel furiously.

I can't believe it; he was going to be a father with some other tramps kid. I mean if he was sleeping around with sluts I guys I would have to except it but when he said he was in love with her when I told him I love him god…this is not over. I will not give up that easily, not now not ever.


	32. Chapter 32

Tommy pov

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sadie's number; it was time to end this joke of a cover up girl friend, I had the real thing and even better.

"Sadie?" I asked into the phone after she answered on the first ring I sighed just get it over with I told myself. Kat looked at me with huge eye's.

"Tommy? I'm outside your apartment open up" she whined. God she could be so annoying. I mean why would some one call if they heard you banging on their door?

"Sadie" I sighed, "I'm not home right now" I said hoping this was easier than it probably was going to be in reality. Too is much happening tonight and I just want everything to just be over so I can be with my girl.

"Your not home?" She asked I can just picture with the stupidest look on her face. Why does she have to repeat everything like a blond? Sadie's so smart but can be so dumb sometimes. I mean I thought I was stupid but there are times where I think maybe I didn't have to feel bad because I didn't go to college.

"Why aren't you home?" she questioned and I think that got her a little mad I was out so late but I really didn't care…right I really wanted to get to Jude. Wait she's at my apartment that god she didn't open the door for her sister. That was very smart dear lord I have to get this out and get her leave before I get there, which will be very soon since I'm almost at Kat's house.

"What does it matter Sadie? Really what?" I spat back angrily and out of the corner of my eye I seen Kat shift uncomfortable in the car and I felt sorry she would hear some of this conversation but we were like down the street. I bet she would run out of the car right when I pulled up.

"God I just wanted to know" she huffed pissed now and I was glad because I wanted to piss her off even more, just because I tolerated her for so long and it wasn't easy after a while and she became who she truly is.

I stopped the car, "Thank you" I mouthed, truly grateful for all her help and sticking by my girl.

"Your welcome" she whispered quietly and shut the door, I really was.

"Hey what was that?" Damn this woman notices every thing she hears and every thing, I can't get anything past her except for Jude, go figure. I didn't know what to say though was I suppose to say Jude's best friend. No I would sound like a pervert….even though I am engaged to a seventeen year old…unfortunately. If only she was one more year older it would be perfect.

"Who are you with?" Damn either she just heard Kat or she thinks I'm with a whore…which I' not. I would never cheat on Jude, no matter what so she's lucky I'm dating her or I would probably be with some one from a club. Matter of fact the night Jude was announced instant star I stopped going out. I was there and listening back stage just no one knew I was there except for Dave, my old Bus driving and Big T, my old Body Guard and they both knew not to say anything we were all very close friends since my boyz attack days.

"This doesn't concern you and frankly this isn't any of your business" I spat out again while I finally started back to my home.

"It is my business if my boyfriend is with a skank" she yelled into the phone as I cringed. Damn she's pissed…hopefully she'll leave before I get home I kind of want a baby even though it would be a bad situation, just knowing we created a beautiful life kind of excited me. I wanted to be a better dad then my father was. I wanted to Jude and I to be the best parents we could. We had enough money to get the house, the dog, and I white picket fence, it was just our jobs and reality standing in the way.

I sighed maybe I should be nice so she won't go crazy. Yeah I'll break it to her gently…that's the best way, "We need to talk, I need to tell you something"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you to…I-" she sounded a little happy as she said this but I had to cut her off I couldn't let her side track because then I won't do it. I had to do it for my future, Jude's, and possible of Kids'.

"We can't be together Sadie, I can't be with you any more…It's over, I'm sorry" I said sincerely as I could hoping she would hang-up or yell then hang up and leave me alone. But a man can only hope.

"What? Are you serious?" she screeched and I cringed again rubbing my ear. What is it with her, why can't she just let things go? I mean our relationship hasn't been all daisy and roses every day it's been worse than any relation ship I had every and that says a lot.

"Sadie it's been great but it's time to say goodbye. All we do is fight after getting over something, we just don't work" I rushed out hoping she would just accept everything.

"But I love you" she whined and I didn't know what to think now. I mean she did say she loved me two or three night again but I don't love her and I think deep down she knows t but refuses to think about it. I'm going to tell her the truth, no backing down now. I need to be a man if I might be a father.

"I don't love you though Sadie my heart belongs-" she cut me off. I knew she didn't want to hear it but I had to tell her.

"I-" I cut her off. I had to cut her off. I needed to take control of my life ad start doing things with my heart if I was going to be with Jude and start a new chapter.

"Sadie my heart belongs to some one else ad I just realized it now…please just…just accept this we still can be great friends" I pleaded with her to understand and let it be.

'Please just let me-" I cut her ff, I'm taking control.

"No Sadie it's over it's done…we can't be together there is some one else, Okay" I yelled into the phone after parking in my parking spot and sitting in my car.

'Tommy why would you-" she questioned probably mixed with emotion or that's what it sounded like.

I cut her off, "I love her and she loves me and…and" I yelled at her I was tired and I wanted to know if I was a father yet, "I might be a father, Sadie. She's given me her heart and she might give me a-" I heard the phone hang up and I huffed. That was the most difficult argument I had in the longest time since Darius and my parents, but I know it won't be the last.

I'm not going to feel bad about any of this because my girl is waiting for me upstairs and I could e a father. We'll be married in two days and everything will be prefect, I can feel it.


	33. Chapter 33

Tommy's pov

Jude paced in front of me ranting about everything that was going through her mind while I sat wordlessly on my bed a little fidgety. I couldn't help it I was so nervous, I was starting to want a baby and that was so weird. I mean I couldn't really stand kids but I would tolerate my own no doubt. I wish we get a boy…if she is pregnant.

"We should have done both tests together" Jude ranted

"What if it's wrong?" she worried to much, I just sat there and let out a chuckle.

"Do you think I'm pregnant or just got sick?" I hoped she was pregnant even though there would be a lot of problems. I guess once something gets into my mind I want it no matter how hard it is to reach it. Maybe this is about my father…maybe I want to prove him wrong.

"What will happen if I'm pregnant?" I didn't know what would happen and to tell the truth I didn't really think about everything I would have to buy and sacrifice. I'm I wanting this baby for the wrong reasons?

"Baby, calm down" I said pressing my hand to her heart and rubbing her back trying to sooth her after I had pulled her down onto my lap.

I know she was worried and I know she thought things through if she was pregnant but I didn't know ho she really really felt about a baby. I kind of had to block that thought out my mind because I didn't' want to think about it. I mean what if she didn't really want it but she only wanted it because she was against abortions? What if she was only having it because I wanted it and it was mine and she didn't want to hurt or offended me? What if she secretly didn't want our kid because it could kill her dream of being a rock star and touring the world?

We never talked about this the way it should be talked about partly because it kind of doesn't feel so real. But I know deep down in my heart it's because I'm a coward and afraid that everything I questioned was true. That she didn't want it, that she was only having it to make me happy, and I'm holding her back from all her dreams. Deep down I didn't want to be selfish but I couldn't help it, I loved Jude so much it hurt sometimes but I would never really tell some one that other than her.

She turned until each of her knees where on either side of her legs basically straddling me. I held her hips stabilizing her and looked into her now worried eyes.

"What's the matter Jude?" I said to her softly.

I hated being this mushy sometimes but I couldn't help it when I was with her. I loved playing the bad boy but when Jude was around I turned into something else…a man….a man my father never was. UI hated the fact that I always compared everything I did to him. He haunted my dreams and made my nightmares worse. He's the reason I haven't turned back home since Boyz Attack and I hate him for that. He corrupted my whole family just by one affair...which wasn't the only one but me and Tristan where the only was who knew that.

"Tommy I'm scared" she whispered and my heart twisted in my chest. What do I saw to that?

"Baby…I-I'm scared too" I whispered in her ear as a single tear fell from my eye and dripped on the side of her check she hugged me closer to her letting multiple tears soaked my right shoulder as she hide in the nape of my neck.

"Is it time to check yet" I looked down at my watch and sighed just one more minute to go.

"Sixty seconds and we'll know if we're parents" I said chuckling and she looked up shocked I was actually chuckling.

"Parents" she sighed biting her lip. Damn that was sexy.

"Yeah…Parents" I said as I pulled back a little and rubbed her stomach. What would happen if she wasn't? Would I be able to accept it? Would I be able to accept that she was?

"Jude do you really want it?" I questioned and shut my eyes only to open then because both of her hands cupped my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers.

"I want this baby, I really do. I never wanted something so much Tommy. I know it would be hard to be a rock star and having a baby now is so cliché but I…I…I want it more than anything...anything" she said shaking my head at the last of it trying to get me to try to understand what she wanted and was saying, as if I didn't know.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"I want it too" I whispered and grabbed her hands with both of mine and pulled her to the bathroom. I went to grab the handle but hesitated. Jude most of saw me because she took her left hand and intertwined it with my right and pulled so both our hands where on the door knob and twisted it open together.

We faced to stick towards the shower in the back so I pulled her in front of the sink and kissed her hard while my hand snake around out bodies and grabbed the stick. I pulled away and held the stick between our bodies but neither of us looked down. I was a afraid for sure and I could see it in her eyes to.

She broke our gaze and looked down but I couldn't I didn't want to know even though it was eating at the bottom of my stomach I couldn't look down. I was every emotion that could possible exist right now but my heart pounded in my chest when Jude through the test against the wall, pushed me away, and ran crying into the bedroom.

I bent down to see what it said and froze in my spot. No…it couldn't be.


	34. Chapter 34

Tommy's pov

It just I wanted a baby so bad. I took one more look at the little blue negative sign and sighed. I took the box and put every thing inside it and threw it into my trash bin. I didn't even know what to say to her. I know she was sad, me, myself felt a little empty. All I wanted to do…no needed to do was hold her in my arms. I wanted to be surrounded by her and all her beauty. Every thing was going to be fine, I'm going to give her a ring tomorrow and the day after that I'm going to marry her. She'll be mine and no one else's…forever.

I walked into my room and my heart ripped a little to see her so sad. My girl was on the bed head in knees that where hugged to her chest. I needed to help her, make her feel better because I couldn't stand to see her like this. It was her birthday for crying out loud and she should be happy. We should have been fucking like bunny rabbits, not crying over false pregnancies no matter how much we wanted it.

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead as I climbed behind her on the bed. She moved until her head was resting on my lap and I absentmindedly started to play with her hair, stroking it gently as she continued to sob on my lap.

"I really wanted to be a mother" she said. I couldn't stand this, I messed up.

"I know" was all I could say. I'm a freakin' dumb ass. I'm here with my seventeen year old fiancé and I gave her false hope about a baby. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Look what I did, this was my entire fault. Maybe I should go away for a little bit. Give her some space. Let her be a teenager for a while. She didn't deserve this and it was all because of my why she had to handle it.

"Jude…do want to…ta hold of on the marriage" I said with an uneven voice and she stiffened in my lap. Damn I forgot to mention the 'for a little bit' part.

She came up slowly and looked my straight in the eye and I know I just messed up again. Damn I got to control the stupid shit that comes out of my mouth; maybe it's just those marriage nerves.

"You…you don't want me anymore because I'm not pregnant?" she questioned with a shaky voice too and silent tears streaming down her face. I could tell she couldn't take looking at me any more because she looked down awaiting my answer.

I looked at her appalled, was she kidding. Is that what she truly thought? That I'm not going to marry her because she's not carrying my child and I'm done with her or something? Did she think I wasn't going to change my mind about marriage if she was pregnant? Oh hell no I'm setting this straight. Every thing is my fault. I always mess up good things but not this time. I'm going to fix this…I'm going to show her how much I want her until it's time for her birthday.

I had a mission and I would not fail. I gently grabbed her chin so she could look me in the eyes again. I would not let her go or have her run of because she was afraid I didn't want her over something I had plagued her thoughts with.

"Your mine forever girl" I whispered and crashed my lips on hers. She didn't know what she was in for this morning but she'll find out in two seconds.

I took her by the shoulders and kissed her tenderly. As we kissed, it became more intense just as I wanted it to. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it to me.

I laid her on her back, in the middle of my bed and She tangled her hands in the hair at the back of my neck and tugged causing me to groan, all the while, my erection growing.

She pulled away gasping for air as I continued my assault on her neck. I nipped and sucked at her collar bone and she was making the most beautiful sounds. Moaning and groaning every time I hit a sweet spot. I wanted to keep making her make those sounds, I would never get tired of hearing those noises.

I kissed my way back to her mouth, nipping and biting every so often. She took one of my hands, which were currently resting at the sides of her head as I was hovering above her, and guided it painfully slowly, up her stomach to her chest. I took that as my cue. I grazed the bottom of her breast before moving my hand and cupping her breast in it, the both of us simultaneously groaning as I did.

She pushed my chest and pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips. She looked me straight in the eye and ground herself into the growing bulge in my pants. She threw her head back and moaned as she did. God she was taking control and I loved every single minute of it but I was suppose to be showing her how important she was to me.

She took her shirt from the bottom and lifted it over her head and threw it somewhere across the room. Not that I would know where it landed because I was too preoccupied by staring at her chest in that sinful black lace bra. Damn I let her have her fun but I'll get back dominance once she shows me she's all mine and I'm all hers.

My hands acted on their own and reached around her back. With as snap, the bra was unhooked and as it slid down her arms and without thinking, I reached my hands up and cupped both her breasts squeezing and kneading them. She threw her head back and her blonde locks cascaded down her back. I was, by far, the sexiest thing I have ever seen and the only thing I wanted to see for the rest of my life.

We took off all our cloths and I grabbed her breast again but this time she smacked my hands off and I groaned in disagreement. She slid down rubbing her arousal on me and I almost came right there. But I obviously didn't know what I was in for until she wrapped her plump lips around my length and started to bob her head up and down. I chanted her name and a string of profanities as I came in her hot mouth, while she swallowed every bit of it.

I need to give her pleasure, I was going to tire her out if it was the last thing I did. I loved she tried to pleasure me but today…right now, it wasn't about me, it was about her and I was going to make sure she knew. I loved her and her only and I was going to make sure she new that forever no matter how hard it will be to stay with her. I never felt like this before and I'm not giving it up no matter how high the risk or chance.

I quickly recover and took control, flipping us over in the blink of an eye. I kissed my way down her chest, to her stomach, kissing each hip before spreading her legs. I kissed the insides of her creamy thighs before placing a chaste kiss on her mound. She moaned and growled at the same time, damn I never heard her growl before but I loved it so I kiss her mound once more and groaned as she growled again.

"Tommy" She complained and whined

"Yes, Jude?" I asked innocently as I licked her soft wet folds as she moaned in response.

"Tell me what you want." I demanded from her.

"I want you to make me scream your name until I lose my voice." She said in the sexiest voice I ever heard come from her, where did all this come from? i didn't care any more, i would accept any thing about her.

"My pleasure." I said grinning at her as I dove in, licking, sucking, nibbling, teasing, biting her pussy. It wasn't long before she was screaming my name so loud that I thought the whole building would hear.

She pulled me back to her mouth kissing and licking my lips, tasting herself on me. Just the thought made me instantly hard, again. Damn her and those magic powers of hers.

I turned her around and put her on her hands and knees, which gave me a great view of her tight little ass. I pushed her head down to the bed and she propped herself up on her elbows. I grabbed her hips as I slid effortlessly into her wet cunt from behind. I pulled out and thrust into her hard and fast hitting her g-spot as she screamed and moaned.

"Uhhhhnnnn, To-To-To-Tommy! Uhhhnnn, fasterrr! Harrdderrrr!" she screamed and I gladly obliged slamming into her with all my force.

Just a couple more thrusts and I felt her walls tighten around me as she screamed my name in ecstasy. As she clamped down around me, she pulled me over the edge with her, my dick throbbing as I came inside her.

We collapsed on the bed together still connected. As we lay there, I lavished her shoulders with open mouthed kisses, I wasn't done yet and I was making that clear. She deserved everything in the world and I was going to give her everything I could no matter if she wants it or not.

"God Tommy" she sighed she was exhausted now, wait till later. I looked at the clock it read 12:45am. I had plenty of time! I decided to give her a little rest because we weren't staying in the bed.

After a while, I pulled out of her, causing us both to moan, "Ready another round?" I asked sitting up and bring her onto my lap at the end of the bed with her back to my chest.

"Baby, I am always ready for you." she said as I lifted her up off my lap and slammed her back down onto my cock, ready to pleasure her so much that my neighbors would feel pleasure.


	35. Chapter 35

Jude's pov

I groaned at the feeling washing over me. My eyes fluttered open and I involuntarily stretched in my place on top of Tommy on the coach but immediately felt sore and tired but nausea woke me up.

I slowly but quickly and carful got off of Tommy and limped to the bathroom bringing Tommy's phone with me. How the hell am I not pregnant? What if I'm pregnant now since last night? No, forget it I'm just saying that to make myself feel better. I let every thing out in the toilet and got up to brush my teeth and mouth wash.

I opened Tommy's phone and dialed Kat up, the least I could do is tell her what's happening.

She picked up on the third ring, "Happy birth-" I cut her off she knows I hate that song.

"Don't you dare continue you know I hate that song" I yelled kind of whispered into the phone. She laughed but she stopped, thank god.

"So what's the news?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"I was negative" I whispered sadly back.

"Oh" was all she said and I was some what glad.

"So what's up?" I asked I little awkwardly. I could tell she felt the same way.

"Well I'm coming to pick you up in about a half an hour…it's nine right now so say good bye to Tommy right now" she quickly said and hung up.

That little devil, she better not be up to any thing or I'll kill her. Next thing you know she's dating some one else behind my back maybe even Jamie again.

I walked awkwardly back to Tommy so what my normal walk and straddled his torso. We both we're naked but he was still sleeping…probably exhausted from this morning, I mean damn I never been saw active in eight or nine hours straight. What if he was trying to get me pregnant again? Damn it, why do I keep thinking about babies so much? I got to stop before I make Tommy and myself crazy.

I took my pointer finger and started to trace his features with it. I just watched him sleep, I loved doing that. He looked so happy and peaceful. I bet if he died right now he died truly happy. It must be hard for him knowing I'm so young and he's jeopardizing his life for me and him to be together.

I bent down and kissed his lips softly and then I felt him responded and wrap his arms around me bringing me down against him. I ran my hands through his hair and he instantly got hard. Oh shit not again. We did it like a billion times last night, on the bed, sitting on the end of the bed, in his computer chair, on the hallway wall, on the front door, against the refrigerator, in the shower, on his piano (I would like to do that one again), on the arms of the coach, on the coach, and that's not even the rest of it or how many times we did it in each place yet here he is getting hard again. I have to walk during my birthday in heels probably and Tommy's going to make sure I can't I see. God I love him.

"Jude... you don't know what you do to me" he said breathless rubbing his tip against me entrance, God he was amazing.

"Ohghghghghg" I replied and he plunged into me with out any warning and I gasped and moaned.

After about a billion thrust that I couldn't take and ten minutes we both yelled, well he yelled and I screamed, and climaxed and yet again there was a knock on the door.

"Tommy? Who was that? Let me in" I collapsed on Tommy as Sadie banged on the door.

"You have got to be kidding" I whispered.

"Hold on Sadie and it'd none of your business" he yelled at her from under me.

"Just get back with her" I said defeated, "I'm not pregnant and we can still keep this quiet and secret if you do any ways except the rules still apply" I said exhausted and disappointed in my self for alloying this to happen.

"No Jude I will no-" he stated firmly but I wouldn't have it. I already made up my mind whether he liked it or not.

"Yes you will," he tried to talk but I put a finger to his lips, "Because you love me and you would do ay thing for us, for you and me, I love you" I said looking into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Hello?... Tommy?" Sadie screamed

"Baby go into the shower I'll handle this" he whispered into my ear and I nodded and limped into the bathroom. I swore I herd him chuckling behind me.


	36. Chapter 36

Tommy's pov

I woke up to a soft kiss and a wet crotch on my torso, what a great way to wake up to,I wrapped my arms around her brought her down to me so that her perky breast were against my chest.

She ran her hands through my hair and I instantly got hard. Oh shit not again, she always does this too me. We did it like a billion times last night, not that I'm complaining but I bet you she will, on the bed, sitting on the end of the bed, in his computer chair, on the hallway wall, on the front door, against the refrigerator, in the shower, on his piano (I loved that angel of her), on the arms of the coach, on the coach, and that's not even the rest of it or how many times we did it in each place yet here I am getting hard again even though I was completely satisfied two seconds ago. God I love her.

"Jude... you don't know what you do to me" I said breathless grabbing my length and rubbing my tip against her awaiting entrance.

"Ohghghghghg" she replied like music to my ears and plunged into her with out any warning. I heard her gasped and moaned.

After about a billion thrust and ten minutes later I yelled and she screamed and we climaxed together and that's when I heard the knock on the door.

"Tommy? Who was that? Let me in" Jude collapsed on me as Sadie banged on the door.

"You have got to be kidding" She whispered.

"Hold on Sadie and it'd none of your business" I yelled at her under Jude.

"Just get back with her" she said defeated, "I'm not pregnant and we can still keep this quiet and secret if you do any ways except the rules still apply" she added exhausted and disappointed fro some odd reason. Was she still upset about the baby failure thing?

"No Jude I will no-" I stated firmly but she wouldn't have it. I couldn't get back with Sadie, it was too much to brake up with her in the first place.

"Yes you will," she stated. Oh no it won't I tried to talk but she put a finger to my lips, "Because you love me and you would do ay thing for us, for you and me, I love you" She said looking into my eyes and kissed me deeply. Damn it she got to my week side.

"Hello?... Tommy?" Sadie screamed, Damn her.

"Baby go into the shower I'll handle this" I whispered into her ear and she nodded and limped into the bathroom. I chuckled at her but really I was furious inside how am I supposed to do this? Did she think I didn't want to marry her any more? Did she think we we're just going to have this fling and then forget about it later? Did everything I build just come crumbling down because I said all he wrong things at the wrong time? Why is everything always me fault? I can never just do everything right can I?

I got up and grabbed my boxers that we're on the floor of the bedroom and ran to the door. I opened it half way making sure she couldn't see the ruckus me and Jude made this morning. I put my foot behind the door so she wouldn't try to get in either, I couldn't afford to see her run into her sister in my shower when she shouldn't be here in the first place.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone which she knew very much.

"Who's the slut you were with that claims to be carrying your baby?" She asked and I sighed.

"Sadie I don't have time for this right now, okay" I exclaimed I wasn't in the mood for her.

"Can I meet her?" Sadie whispered.

"No" I said firmly.

"Where is she?"

"In the shower"

"Isn't it quit early to be having-" I cut her off, none of this was her business.

"Sadie what do you want? Why did you come here?"

"Tommy I want one more chance…just please it will be like the old times. Just one more, that's all I ask. I won't give you up without some kind of fight, I love you. I can give you a baby and make sure it's yours, please" she pleaded with her hands cupped my cheek. Right now I hate Jude and I ate myself. There was no way I would try to make a baby with this woman, no way in hell but I will do what ever it takes to make Jude happy. This will only make things harder no matter what my answer is.


	37. Chapter 37

**This story is one of my favorites but unfortunately I'm ending it, not to worry though. This great story will have a sequel…Just so every one knows! Get ready for confusion and drama because the next part of this story is going to be good!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
